I'm His Queen
by rachelcolleen1000
Summary: Panem is a nation of 12 Kingdoms, all ruled by sadistic kings who force their inhabitants to marry at the tender age of fifteen. In Kingdom 12, King Mellark's son, Peeta, is of age to marry and Katniss Everdeen, a rebellious girl from the Seam, is chosen to marry him. Will she be able to lose her rebellious streak and become a king's wife or will she be executed? AU and barely OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my amazing readers! Welcome to my newest story! It's completely AU, obviously, and probably OOC, but we'll see how it goes. If you haven't read my other stories, please do so. You guys are amazing! Love you all!**

The way our world works is sick.

I heard it wasn't always this way. That back before Panem, there was a free place. They were free in every way. What I wouldn't give for that. To be free. To be able to say what I want, when I want to. To believe what I want, however I want. And, simply, to marry who I want, when I want. If it was up to me, I wouldn't marry at all. I would live my entire life taking care of my not-so-healthy mother and my little sister. But no. In our world dictated by a sadistic king, everyone is to be married _before _the age of sixteen. He can be kind, though. If you get married a day or two after you turn sixteen, you're alright. But no more than five days. Then you're slaughtered.

That happened to my best friend, Gale. He and I would always sit directly by the fence of Kingdom 12 (nobody, not even us, dared to leave – all the food we could catch was inside the fence, anyway) and voice our opinions in any way we wanted to. Rumor was he loved me; that's why he turned down every female you looked at him. He was an attractive boy, and very sweet. If we lived in a different world, I probably would've ended up with him. But we don't live in a different world, and I'm headed for the same fate. Slaughter, because I won't marry at fifteen.

Of course, there's always the chance I'll be chosen to marry the king's son. He's my age, if not a couple months older. He turns sixteen soon, so the Reaping will be today. My name will be entered only once – seeing as how I am from the Seam, where most of the actual workers live. The girls from the town will have their names entered multiple times. It depends on the stature of their father. Delly Cartwright, who's been in love with the king's son since grade school, will have her name in the most because her father in the town doctor. But girls like me, we're only in once. They only put our names in to make it fair. They don't want the king's son marrying a Seam girl. It's unheard of.

The kind has two older sons, Mikal and Daved. Daved, the oldest, married a princess from Kingdom 6 and he's now the king. Mikal married a princess from Kingdom 5 and he's also the king. Meaning the youngest king's son, once he marries, will rule Kingdom 12. The current king and queen will move to the Capitol Kingdom, where only royal couples live until they die. But I have nothing to worry about. I won't be chosen to marry the king's son. Rather, I will be executed by him. And he'll probably smile while doing it. The entire Royal Family of Kingdom 12 is disgusting.

"You look beautiful," my younger sister, Primrose, says to me as we head into the town square. My mother is mentally ill. She has been ever since my father died. We took her to see Dr. Cartwright (who has a soft spot for my mother – apparently they were sweethearts back in their day) and he said that he couldn't do anything for her. She lies in bed all day and barely eats anything. That's why I worry for Prim. After I'm executed, nobody will care for her. Dr. Cartwright has said he'll look after her. I don't know if he'll do it well. I don't trust town folk.

When we arrive in the square, every fifteen year old girl is pushed into a boxed off area. Prim goes over and stands with a few Seam families we know. There are about two hundred fifteen year old girls gathered together. The town girls are towards the front and the Seam girls are in the back. I gather with a few I know and we give each other terse nods. Nobody wants to marry the king's son. The king, apparently, is incredibly abusive towards his wife and she, in turn, has been abusive to her sons. Which probably makes him abusive. I try not to dwell on that too much when I think about the king's son. I've never personally seen him do anything bad. We've had classes together for years. He always sits quietly and stares at his books. From what I've heard, he makes straight As. I'm sure the teachers just give him those As, though. He is the king's son.

"Welcome, welcome," the king says when he stands up to the podium. "The time has come for one lucky girl to be selected to marry my youngest son, who will go on to rule Kingdom 12 until their son is of age to rule." He smiles widely. "Shall we watch the video?"

I inwardly sigh. Everyone hates the Reaping video. It goes on for a good fifteen minutes before it stops. "I just love that video," he says. "It's so great." Finally, he walks over to the clear ball and pulls out a name. When we walks back to the podium, he opens the slip excitedly. He can't hide the disappointment on his face when he reads, "Katniss Everdeen."

No. This can't be happening. No! No way! I can't marry the king's son! I can't be a queen! I have no idea how to rule! I can't! Is there a way to choose execution over this? No, there's no way they'd let me do that. The girls around me pat my shoulder and point sadly to the walkway. I slowly make my way there and I walk even slower to the stage. I can hear the whispers – it's a Seam girl. Not only is it a Seam girl, but it's the one who was always hanging around with that Hawthorne boy, the one who, while being executed, shouted as many colorful words and profanities he could think of about Panem and the Royal Family.

"C'mon, dear, we don't have all day," he says as I slowly make my way to the podium. He shakes my hand and I walk down the line, shaking the hands of the queen, the two older sons, their wives, and finally, the king's son. My new husband.

Peeta Mellark.

I shake his hand and take my place next to him. Prim's expression is between terror and elation. Terror, because I'm marrying into the Royal Family, and elation, because I'm marrying into the Royal Family. There are pros and cons of the situation, but the cons definitely outweigh the pros.

"The wedding will take place the day after tomorrow in the Great Hall of the Castle," he says. "Everyone will be required to attend. Upon the closing of the reception, the queen and I will depart for the Capitol Kingdom and return once a year to see how things are going." He pauses, swallows, and forces a smile. "We'd like to welcome Miss Katniss Everdeen to our family. Peeta, you may kiss your bride."

Oh, shit. I forgot about this part. The future king and queen always kiss to seal the deal and end the Reaping. We turn to each other awkwardly and our eyes meet for the first time. Hmm. I've never noticed how nice his eyes were and how chiseled his jaw-line was. He leans forward and plants a kiss on my cheek. The king actually laughs.

"Oh, Peeta," he says. "You're so shy." The crowd (and by crowd I mean the merchants) laugh with him. And then we're all escorted into the castle.

Upon entrance, Peeta starts blabbering. "Look, Katniss, I know you're not happy to be here but you've got to just follow my lead with this or else something really bad is going to happen and I don't want anything bad to happen to you because–"

"Peeta, Katniss, to the dining room immediately!" shouts the king as he enters the castle. Peeta looks at me before putting his head down. I get the message and lower my head, watching the king's feet in front of mine. When we get to the dining room, Peeta pulls out a chair for me and I sit in it. He sits down beside me.

"I know you're from the Seam, but I've seen you around," the king says. "You've got decent manners, from what I hear, and with a little cleaning up you'll look good enough. But I know about your attitude towards us, missy."

"I have nothing against you, sir," I say, my head still down.

"Okay, well I know what your friend's attitude was towards us," he says. "And I hope that that doesn't negatively affect how you're going to help my son run this kingdom."

"Of course, sir," I say.

He seems surprised. "I didn't realize you'd be so agreeable."

"Katniss is a good girl, Dad," Peeta says. "I've known her since Kindergarten. She's a brilliant student, too. Her GPA was nearly higher than mine last year."

I keep my head down but I wonder why he'd say such a thing. My grades are nothing to be desired. I was one of the low scorers in our grade, even.

"Well, that's not at _all _surprising," the king says sarcastically. "Look, Katniss. We killed your friend and we can easily kill you too."

"Dad!" Peeta exclaims.

"If she doesn't behave properly, she'll be executed," he says. "And you'll see to that, Peeta. If you don't, _you'll _be executed." An eerie silence falls over the room. "Peeta, take her to your quarters. You'll be served dinner there tonight."

Just as we're about to walk away, I turn back, keeping my head down. "Sir, is it possible for my little sister to be my maid of honor? At the wedding."

"Excuse me?" he says.

"Well, we've always talked about being each other's maids of honor, and she's so young," I say. "I don't want to hurt her feelings."

He softens. "I don't mind if she's your maid of honor. But if she messes this wedding up, she'll pay."

"Of course, sir," I say.

"I'll have her come by tomorrow to try on a dress," he says. "Consider this a gift, Miss Everdeen. Since I'm letting you have your little maid of honor, you'll play by my rules. Correct?"

"Of course, sir," I say.

With that, I follow Peeta up a flight of stairs and down multiple corridors before we enter the biggest bedroom I've ever seen. The bed is about the size of my house. There's a kitchen, an office, a living area, and a dining room, all in one. "These will be our living quarters," he says. "They aren't as big as my parents', but I like them better. I've lived here my entire life."

"Wow," I say.

"Yeah," he laughs. He walks into the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine," I say, but he brings me a water bottle anyway.

"Just in case," he says. "Once my parents leave, I'll sleep on the couch. Unfortunately, while they're here, we'll have to share the bed. I know that you're probably not comfortable with that–"

"And you are?" I ask.

"I'm not modest," he shrugs. "And anyway. The bed is huge. There's enough room for ten people to stretch out comfortably."

"That is a _huge _bed," I say.

He laughs. "It's very comfortable, too."

"I'd imagine so," I say.

He looks uncomfortable for a moment. "Katniss, I just need you to know that I'm not like them."

"Like who?" I ask.

He looks me straight in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes stare back at mine. They look completely truthful. "I'm not like my parents or my brothers. I'll never hit you and I'll never lay a hand on you if you don't want it there." He pauses. "In private, I mean. In public I'll have to hold your hand or touch your waist but I need you to know that I'm not going to hurt you. I'll provide for you better than anyone in this Kingdom and even if you don't love – we don't love each other, you'll be happy. I don't want you to hate me because you've been forced into this. I want to be your friend." He looks down. "I know my father killed your best friend, but if it's any consolation, I told him not to. And I'm perfectly willing to just be your best friend. I mean, who needs romance and kissing and all that gross stuff?"

I look down and smile. "I'd like to be your friend, too." And then it hits me. "What about kids?"

"We've got at least five years before my father starts bugging us about kids," he says. "And who knows, maybe in five years we'll want to have kids. I know for a fact that you'd make beautiful babies."

I squirm a little. "I thought we were just going to be friends," I say.

"Feelings can change," he says. "Five years is a long time, Katniss. Feelings of friendship can grow into more. I'm not saying that you'll – we'll be like that, but it could happen."

"Why do I feel like your feelings about me don't need to change?" I say.

"What, you think I want a baby with you right now?" he says. He laughs. "No. We're fifteen, Katniss, I don't want to have a baby with you." Peeta looks me directly in the eyes as he says, "I am, however, attracted to you. I won't lie to you about that. I think you're beautiful."

I don't know how to reply. "Thank you," I mutter softly. I suddenly realize how close we're standing. His body can't be more than a centimeter or two from mine. I turn away and walk into the kitchen.

"It's just a compliment, Katniss," he says. "I didn't just ask you to marry me."

"Yeah, well, I'm not getting much of a choice, there," I say.

"I didn't mean it like that," he says. "Would you like some dinner? I can call the butler to bring something or I could make us something."

"You can cook?" I ask.

"That's how I spend most of my time," he says. "I'll make us something. Go relax in the living area. I'll call you when it's done."

I go and sit on the couch and listen to him bang around in the kitchen. I think for a long time before I come to one conclusion. _Peeta Mellark actually wants to marry me. He must've rigged the Reaping. _And suddenly, I'm seeing red with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

** Enjoy and review!**

** (By the way, 53 reviews on one chapter? WOW! Thanks so much!)**

"Here's dinner," he says. He brings in some sort of stew and rolls, but I'm not hungry. The urge to lunge at him is much too great. It's so hard to restrain myself, and he must see it in my face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lie. The ramifications of killing Peeta wouldn't be worth it. Not only would I be executed, but Prim and my mother would be, too. Not only that, but it would ruin Peeta's middle brother's life, too. He'd have to move back to Kingdom 12 to run it and abandon his wife and children. I can ruin my own family's life, but I can't ruin another family's life.

"No, you're not," he says. "You look really upset."

"Why do you care, anyway?" I spit.

He backs off. "Because you look upset. I care about everyone who's upset."

"Isn't that noble of you," I snap. "Can you just leave me alone, please?"

"What's your problem?" he asks. "You were fine ten minutes ago."

"Do you really want to marry me, Peeta?" I say, surprising myself with how upfront I am.

He looks taken aback. "I'm not ready to marry anyone, Katniss," he says. "I turn sixteen in a month, nobody's ready to be married this early."

"I'm not an idiot, Peeta," I say. "I know you town folk think so, but I'm not. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you did."

"What I did . . ." he says. "I'm going to need you to tell me what I did."

"Don't be dumb," I say.

"I'm not being dumb!" he says. "I honestly have no idea what you're so pissed about!"

"You rigged it!" I shout. "You rigged the Reaping!"

"I rigged the . . . what?" he says. "How would I do that?"

"You're the king's son, Peeta, you get what you want, whenever you want it!" I shout. "You couldn't have made it _more _obvious that you love me, you stumbled on your words a million times, and I'm absolutely positive you rigged it–"

"Are you listening to yourself?" he shouts. "Think what you're saying through and you'll realize how completely stupid you're being."

"Okay, maybe you don't love me," I say. "But it's obvious you rigged the Reaping."

He laughs. He actually laughs. "Katniss, it's the other way around."

The other way around? That would mean . . . Peeta Mellark loves me. _Oh, shit_.

"But . . . we've never . . . I don't . . ." I stutter on all my words. I don't know what to say.

"You're beautiful, Katniss, inside and out," he says. "I've had a huge crush on you for a while. It's just luck that you got picked in the Reaping. But if you never love me, I still get to call you my wife and hang out with you and make sure nobody ever hurts you. I'm happy that you were picked. I know you're not, but everything's going to be okay."

"I'm speechless," I say.

"You don't have to speak," Peeta assures me. "I know how you must be feeling right now. I'm going to go take a shower. Maybe you'll feel like talking when I get out."

He touches my knee as he walks by. I feel his fingers linger. The touch was both unwanted but it felt . . . nice, to have another human close to me. Peeta made me feel safe. Safer than anybody I've ever known. I get the feeling it's just because he's standing between me and the entire Royal Family, who's ready to kill me, but he still makes me feel like nothing will ever happen to me. It's always been that way with Peeta. I sat next to him in History class two years ago, the year Gale was executed, and he'd always defend me when the other kids made fun of me about it. Maybe that's when Peeta started liking me. Maybe seeing someone who was normally so . . . put-together and strong at their most vulnerable made you like them. I don't know.

I have nothing against Peeta Mellark, except for the fact that he's the king's son. And that's not his fault. They way he's been acting, it's like they don't even share DNA. He's nice and sweet, and if I really would let my guard down, he'd be attractive. His muscular, broad shoulders will protect me from anything. He smells of cinnamon. He dresses nicely. He's definitely arm-candy, as some of the town girls would say. And he's filthy rich; he'll make sure Prim and my mother are fed for an eternity. Maybe I could learn to love Peeta Mellark, just for that reason. Because he's going to protect me and my family from his.

Maybe I could learn to love Peeta Mellark. He's attractive. He's rich. He's kind. And I'll be spending the next eighty five years of my life by his side. Some sort of feelings will evolve from that – whether it's more of a brother-sister love or husband-wife love, I don't know. But I do know that we'll have to have children together, which means, at some point, we'll have to sleep together. I suppose we could bring in a specialist who would do the fertilizing for us, but those people are notorious gossips. I think it would be less painful to just go through with it than to face the wrath of seeing a specialist and having Peeta's father hear about it. I can't imagine having a child with anyone. But Peeta seems like he would be a good father. At all the events where attendance by the entire kingdom is required, he's always held the kids, kissed their cheeks, played peek-a-boo. Maybe if I just do the 'labor' part of things, he'll care for it.

Yes, that could work for me. A brother-sister relationship with children that Peeta takes care of. I suppose I could see myself living that life. No matter how insane or wrong it sounds. The whole premise of marrying at fifteen is wrong, for Heaven's sakes. And who knows. Maybe our brother-sister relationship would grow into something more. I think that's what Peeta wants. And like I said, I could see myself learning to love him. But not soon – definitely not as soon as Peeta would like and _absolutely _not as soon as his father would like.

I hear the door to the bathroom open and Peeta walks out with a towel wrapped low around his waist. I can't tear my eyes away as we walks to the kitchen to grab something. When he sees me, he has to hide his smile. "Sorry, I needed to grab my hairbrush. I left it out here this morning."

"Its fine," I sputter. Who would've known Peeta Mellark was so built? Gale had been built, ridiculously so. But Peeta was right up there with him, if not stronger. But Peeta had a softness to him that Gale had lacked; Peeta was obviously a nicer and better person than Gale was. However, Gale was more like me. And everyone knew Peeta was a better person than me.

When he comes back out, he's dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and a white wife-beater. "I've laid my smallest clothes out for you to wear to bed," he says. "They're still going to be baggy, but your wardrobe won't come in until after the wedding."

"My wardrobe?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, blushing. "They're going to buy you a complete new set of clothes. Tomorrow they'll ask you your style. Say casual. They'll send you simple dresses and nice pants and skirts and stuff. If you say formal, they'll send you ball gowns."

"Thanks for the tip," I say.

"My mother made that mistake when I was little," he says. "She told us she wanted to expand her fashion horizons. When the wardrobe came in, she had a conniption. All over my brother Dave's face."

I laugh. "So the rumor's true, then?" I say, standing up and walking towards him.

"About the hitting? Yes," he says. "Very true."

"Did she ever hit you?" I ask softly. I lean up against the island and he stands uncomfortably – yet comfortably (I don't know what this boy does to me) – close to me.

"Lots of times," he whispers. "Too many to count."

"I'm sorry," I reply.

"It's not your fault," he says, inching towards my face. When he says his next sentence, his voice is barely audible. "And normally, she hit me because I was so crazy about you." When our lips meet, I don't know what to think. I'm blinded by how strange it feels, four lips moving as one, but I also notice how I kind of like it and kind of don't like it. It doesn't last long and he pulls away before I can return or deny the kiss. "I'm sorry," he says. "I couldn't resist. I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

I don't know what to say. "Please say something," he says. His face is bright red. "I know that you're probably surprised but–"

"It's okay," I say. "I mean, I am going to be your wife. You'll have to kiss me sometimes."

"You're not mad?" he asks.

"I'm surprised and confused," I say.

"Confused? About what?" he asks.

"Everything," I say. "I mean, one moment we're friends and the next you love me and the next I'm ready to just be your friend and _maybe _learn to love you and then you kiss me and I just don't know what to think anymore." My words come out extremely fast.

"Wait," he says. "You were going to try to learn to love me?"

"I figured I'd make my way there anyway," I say. "I mean, I have to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Let me ask you this, Katniss," he says. "Anywhere in your mind, do you see yourself falling in love with me? Even in the deepest recesses of your brain."

"Well, yeah," I say.

"Answer me with the first thing that comes to your mind," he says. "At this very moment, do you feel attracted to me at all?"

"At this moment?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Maybe," I say. "I don't know."

"If I kissed you right now, would you object?" he asks.

"Peeta, please," I say.

"This is important stuff," he says. "If you see yourself falling in love with me at some time, that's good. But if you like me now, it'd make our lives so much easier."

"Why?" I ask.

"You're a Seam girl marrying into the Royal Family, Katniss," Peeta says. "My father is looking for every and any way to kill you. But if I actually like you, which I do, and you actually like me, then you'll be fine. My father's a sucker for a good love story."

"I don't want to lead you on, Peeta," I say. "I don't know if I'm going to ever fall in love with you."

"Can you pretend?" he says. "Only in public. Here, we can just be friends. Best friends. Okay?"

"Wouldn't I have to pretend anyway?"

"Not if you were a town girl," he says, frowning.

I nod. "I guess I can pretend," I say. "I mean, I have to, don't I?"

"You don't have to do anything," he says. "But if you value your life at all, you'll pretend. And I value your life a lot, so I want you to pretend."

I smile. "And Katniss?" he says. "Our first kiss can't be all awkward and weird. My father's going to assume that we've already done . . . well, you know. By the time we're married, I mean."

"What're you trying to say?" I ask.

"Maybe we should kiss a little more," he says. "To get used to it."

I laugh. "In your dreams, buddy."

"I'm not kidding!" he says as I walk away from him. But he's laughing. _So he's funny, too_, I think. _Maybe I'll fall for him sooner than I think_.


	3. Chapter 3

** You guys are epic! Almost 100 reviews on two chapters? Thanks so much!**

** Keep it up on this chapter! I think you'll like it ;)**

I change into Peeta's clothes after I shower and I walk back into the room. Peeta's in the kitchen, pulling something out of the oven.

"I'm making cookies," he says when he turns around and sees me. "I'm always baking or cooking. You'll never be hungry."

"What kind?" I ask.

"Chocolate chip," he says. "See, I've been trying to perfect my chocolate chip cookies since I was, like, twelve, but I'm not a very good judge of my own cooking. So now, it's your job. You've got to earn your keep somehow."

I laugh. "You're hilarious," I say sarcastically. He hands me a cookie.

"Eat it and tell me what's wrong with it," he says.

"I won't be a good judge of this," I say. "I've had cookies all of four times in my life."

"Well, then you have four other times to compare it to," he says. "Eat."

I take a bite into the most delicious cookie I've ever eaten. Of course, the last time I had a cookie was at my father's funeral, when one of the rich townsfolk took pity on my family and sent us home with all their stale goods. "It's amazing, Peeta," I say.

"You're lying," he says.

"No way," I say. "I wouldn't lie about something as trivial as a cookie."

"What would you lie about, then?" he asks. "Just for future reference."

"I don't know," I say. "Lots of things."

He is, once again, standing extremely close to me. I'm beginning to think that Peeta just likes to stand close to people, but then I remember that he likes me. No, he says he _loves _me. Which is very flattering and very terrifying.

"Have you lied to me before?" he asks.

"In the five hours that I've known you?" I say. "Yes, I have."

"Huh," he says. "That's not a good way to start this 'marriage.'" He uses air quotes around the word 'marriage.'

"It's not a fake marriage," I say.

"Yes, it is," he says softly. "Because you don't love me. It can't be a real marriage until we both love each other."

"Hopefully we'll get there someday," I reply.

"It will," he says. "I know it will." His lips are on mine before I can reply. Unlike the kiss from before, it doesn't feel unwanted. In fact, I feel a warmth in my chest that leaves me wanting more. He doesn't pull away quickly, like he did before. He rests his hand on my waist and our bodies are close together – very close together. I lose control of my hands and they make their way to Peeta's neck. I don't know long we're together like this, but it's much, much longer than our last kiss. I find that it's much more satisfying, as well. Part of me wants to pull away, but I don't. I leave my lips on his. When his tongue slides across my bottom lip, I surprise myself and let him in. His tongue tentatively finds mine and my knees physically go weak. Is this what attraction feels like? Am I actually _attracted _to Peeta Mellark?

I find that Peeta's obviously getting more comfortable kissing me. He presses our bodies together even closer and he deepens the kiss. I find that I'm moving my lips against his, as well. That I'm actually _kissing _a boy. I'm not _being _kissed – I'm actually _kissing_. It's only happened twice in my entire life. The one before, with Peeta, and then once . . . with Gale.

But I don't count that. I was thirteen and he was off to the slaughter. He came by to see me before they took him away. And we'd been walking, and he'd just kissed me. But it wasn't the way Peeta kissed me. It was uncomfortable and weird and I felt nothing but friendship for Gale. But for Peeta . . . obviously, the way I was _kissing _him, I didn't just feel friendship for him. What I feel for Peeta, I don't know. But I think I like it.

Just as Peeta's hands slide to my lower back, to pull me even closer to him, the door bursts open. Peeta and I jerk away from each other. Not the most romantic way to end one of the strangest and pleasing things that's ever happened to me. Peeta's left hand is still on my lower back when I see the king, standing in our doorway. He's stifling a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I would be . . . interrupting," he says.

"You're fine, Dad," Peeta says, his voice high-pitched.

"I was just coming to say good-night and to see if you've eaten," he says. "Knowing you, Peeta, you've probably cooked something?"

"Yeah, we ate," Peeta says.

"Good," the king replies. "I didn't know you two were . . . _friendly _with each other."

"I've liked her forever, Dad, you know that," Peeta says.

"I didn't know those feelings were reciprocated," King Mellark rephrases.

"Apparently the feelings have been mutual for quite some time," Peeta says, looking at me. "I just didn't have the backbone to talk to her."

"Is this true, Miss Everdeen?" the king asks.

I look from Peeta to the king and then I settle on Peeta. "I couldn't be more true, sir," I say.

The king breaks into a booming laugh. "Well!" he shouts. "I'm a chump for love stories! Wait until I tell everyone in the entire kingdom that we're _finally _going to have a Royal Couple who love each other!" He pauses. "But, you know, since you're in love, you're going to have to make babies a hell of a lot sooner than most."

An alarm sets off in my brain, but I don't show it.

"Dad, we're so young," Peeta says.

"I'm not going to pressure you before you're . . . seventeen," he says. "But society will. And anyway, if you two are so in love, you should want to sleep together."

"Well, yeah, but we're only fifteen," Peeta says.

"You're both almost sixteen," he says. "If you wait six or so months, a baby wouldn't come until you're both seventeen."

"Dad!" Peeta says, blushing.

The king smiles. "We can talk about this after the wedding. I don't want to interrupt your first night together." He looks at me and winks. "Be safe."

I manage a shy smile and look to the floor. He laughs at me before exiting the room. When the doors close, Peeta returns his hands to my waist.

"I'm sorry about everything that just happened," he says. "My dad barging in, the kiss . . ."

"I'm not sorry about the kiss," I say. "I think I liked it."

He raises his eyebrows. "You think you liked it?"

"It was confusing but . . . I really, _really _liked how it felt," I say. "I haven't been physically close to another human being in a long time. I missed it. And I've never been that physically close to another human being."

"Did you like being that close to me?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, looking at the ground.

"If I did it again right this very second, would you object at all?"

"Probably not," I say.

"What does that mean, then?" he says. "What does that make you and me? Just friends? Or more?"

"Do friends kiss?" I ask. "I don't think so."

"So, we're more than friends," he says.

"I'd agree to that," he says.

"What would you say to the 'boyfriend/girlfriend' moniker?" he says.

"Well," I say. "We kiss, we'll be sharing a bed, and you made me dinner . . . I think that more appropriately suits what we are."

"So, if, while we're in our quarters, I refer to you as my girlfriend, you wouldn't object?" he says.

"You haven't asked if I want to be your girlfriend," I say.

He smiles. "Katniss, although we're set to get married in less than forty eight hours, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I suppose so," I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes teasingly and continues.

"Even though we're going to be married, it's not like we're going to be _really _married," he says. "I just . . . I think that when we're _ready _to get married, we should get married again. We could call it 'renewing our vows' like my parents did a couple times, but that could be like our real wedding."

"You're a romantic, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm pretty romantic," he says. "Like, the making you dinner thing? That was totally to win you over."

"Yeah?" I laugh.

"And the cookie? If I hadn't made that perfectly, I wouldn't have been able to kiss you for as long," he says. "Now I'm just trying to figure out how to woo you enough to get you in bed with me."

I laugh. "It's going to take a hell of a lot more than dinner and cookie to get in bed with me," I say. "I might be a Seam girl, but I'm not easy."

"I never would've thought you were easy," he says. "You're probably the hardest person in all of Kingdom 12 to get in bed with."

"Yes, because I won't get in bed with you just because you're Peeta Mellark," I say.

"I don't want you to get in bed with me because I'm Peeta Mellark," he replies. "I want you to get in bed with me because you want to lose the most precious thing you'll ever have to give to me."

"What makes you think I haven't already done it?" I say.

"Have you?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"No," I say.

He laughs. "Exactly." He pauses. "What might it take, for future reference, to get in bed with you?"

"Cooking me things isn't going to get you in bed with me, if that's what you're asking," I say. "Just be you. I'll get there eventually."

"You said that with liking me and you got there in about an hour," he says.

"Well, talk to me in an hour and we'll see if I want to get in bed with you then."

He pauses, looking at me curiously. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, I'm kidding, you idiot," I laugh. "It's going to be awhile before I want to sleep with you."

"Damn," he teases, snapping his fingers. "I was hoping you weren't kidding."

"Who knows," I say. "Maybe I _will _want to sleep with you in an hour."

He pauses. "You're kidding again, aren't you."

"Maybe," I say, shrugging my shoulders and turning away from him.

"Will having another cookie sway your decision in any way?" he calls after me.

I laugh. "I'm not sleeping with you in an hour, Peeta."

"Damn," he teases again.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry it's taken so long to update! This is a filler, but I think it's cute. I might put the wedding in the next chapter. We'll see how it goes.**

** Enjoy :)**

Sharing a bed isn't quite as awkward as I'd anticipated. We sleep semi-close to each other, but not close enough to touch. He radiates heat, though; that I do realize. Although we're at least a foot and a half apart, I can feel him in the bed. It's comforting and terrifying. I'm attracted to Peeta, but I don't necessarily want to be with him, all the time. I need my space. Unfortunately, I won't be getting space.

When I wake the next morning, Peeta's cooking breakfast in his robe. I take a moment to wake up and adjust to the sunlight before I get out of bed and enter the kitchen.

"Hey!" he says when he sees me. "Good morning!"

"Morning," I say sleepily. He cocks his head towards a gallon of juice sitting on the island.

"There's cups in that cabinet," he says, pointing to one over by the fridge. I take one and pour myself some juice. It's unlike anything I've ever had before; in the Seam, we stick to coffee. "How do you like it? One of my mother's cooks makes it. I can't even come close to making it that good."

The juice is more sugar than anything else, but I don't tell Peeta that. "It's good," I reply. "I've never had anything like it before."

"I can make you coffee if you'd prefer it, Katniss," Peeta says with a knowing smile on his face.

"No, this is fine," I insist. "If I'm going to be a royal, I should drink like one."

Peeta smiles. "Okay, then. I'm making pancakes, if you're interested."

"I'm very interested, thank you," I say. "We only had pancakes on special occasions, and that was if we could afford the ingredients. Normally they were gross, too, because we had to make it out of tesserae."

"Tesserae?" Peeta asks.

"Tesserae grain," I say. "We'd find it, Gale and me, along the fence."

"Along the fence?" Peeta says in alarm. "You went near the fence?"

"It isn't electrified," I shrug. "I know it's supposed to be, but we don't get much electricity in the Seam."

Peeta relaxes. "Well, you should take me there sometime. To the fence, I mean."

"Why would you have any interest in the fence?" I ask incredulously.

"You have an interest in it," he shrugs. "And anyway. I've always been curious about the Seam."

"I could take you to my home – my old home," I correct. "And then maybe we could swing by the fence, if you really want to see it."

"I do," he says. "We're booked pretty tightly today and tomorrow, and we leave for the Capitol Kingdom the day after, but–"

"The Capitol Kingdom?" I choke on the juice I was sipping on and it goes all over the island. Peeta quickly grabs some napkins to clean it up.

"All newly married royal couples go there for a celebration, of sorts," Peeta says, finishing cleaning the ness. "Are you alright?"

I cough one last time and nod. When I speak, my voice is raspy. "I don't want to go to the Capitol Kingdom."

"Neither do I, but we have to," he says. "It's no big deal, it's only for a couple days. And then we're back here until our son or daughter starts ruling the kingdom."

My stomach twists at the thought of children and Peeta sees that. "It's a long way in the future, Katniss," he assures me. "If at all. I won't let my father or society pressure us in any way."

"This royal bisuness is annoying, you know," I say.

"You've only been dealing with it for twelve hours," Peeta says. "I've been dealing with it for sixteen years."

"Touché," I say. When he finishes the pancakes, he places them on two plates and sets them on the table.

"Do you want anything on them?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You eat pancakes plain?" Peeta asks, completely dumbfounded. "You don't know what you've been missing, then."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You've never had a pancake with maple syrup?" Peeta asks. "Or whipped cream, or butter, or chocolate chips?"

"I don't even know what whipped cream is," I say, embarrassed.

"This is going to be the best thing you've ever eaten, then," Peeta says, spooning some sort of white mixture onto my plate. After, he puts on chocolate chips and maple syrup. He does the same with his and he insists I take a bite. He watches me as I do. And it's one of the most delicious things I've ever eaten in my life.

"Wow," I say. "Can we have these every morning?"

"There are so many things you haven't eaten that I can make," he says. "Tomorrow, I'll make French toast."

"Never heard of it," I say.

"Good, you'll love it," he says.

There's a knock on the door and a man in a black suit walks in. "Miss Everdeen, your sister and mother will be here at eleven. You'll be getting fitted for dresses."

"Okay, thanks, Darius," Peeta says. The man leaves. "That means I'll be getting fitted for my tuxedo at eleven."

"My _mother's _coming?" I say incredulously. "There's no way."

"Why?" Peeta asks. "Her presence will be required tomorrow, anyway."

"She won't be there," I say. "She's mentally ill."

Peeta drops his fork in surprise. "Your mother's mentally ill? I didn't know that."

"I don't really like to talk about it," I say.

He nods. "No problem. I won't ask about it then."

He goes back to his food but I know he's curious. It's not like he's going to tell anyone. Peeta doesn't have many _real _friends – most people just talk to him because he's Peeta Mellark. "She wasn't, until my father died," I say. "And she got depressed and never fully . . . recovered."

"Did you go see Cartwright?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah," I say. "He can't do anything for her."

"That's awful, Katniss," Peeta says. "I'm so sorry."

I shrug. "It isn't your fault."

"You can blame it on my father, if you want," Peeta says.

"Why would I blame your father?" I ask.

"I blame him for everything," Peeta shrugs. "It makes me feel better."

I smile. "I didn't have a great relationship with her, anyway. I was more of a daddy's girl."

"My brothers always said I was a mommy's boy," Peeta says. "Because I was always the one she'd go to hit as a last resort. But once my brothers married, I was toast."

I laugh. "At least she's gone forever tomorrow."

"Thank God," he says. "I won't even have to see her on holidays."

"Oh, God," I say. "You celebrate holidays big, don't you?"

"Most definitely," Peeta says. "My parents just did it because they had too, but I love them. It's so much fun."

"I hate holidays," I say.

"Have you ever celebrated one properly?" Peeta asks.

"Probably not," I say. "I try to do something special for Prim every year, but we never had the money."

"Well, for the rest of your life, holidays will be spent in ridiculous celebration," Peeta guarantees.

"Lovely," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, boy," Peeta says, looking at the clock. "If we're going to be ready on time, we need to get moving." I look. It says nine thirty.

"We have an hour and a half," I say.

"How're you planning on going to get fitted?" he says.

"Well, I was going to change the clothes, but like this," I say.

He shakes his head. "Go shower. I'll pick out your clothes."

"I don't want to wear fancy clothes," I say.

"Neither do I, but we have too," he says. I roll my eyes and get in the shower. I decide that I don't like showers. If you press a button accidentally, you'll smell like lemons all day. And I hate lemons. When I get out of the shower, Peeta's laid clothes on the counter. It's a frilly dress that I grudgingly but on. When I exit the bathroom, I scowl at him.

"This? Really?" I ask.

He smiles. "It looks nice on you." He's hearing black slacks and a yellow dress shirt. "What're you going to do with your hair?"

"A braid," I say.

"Katniss, no," he says. "You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

"What're you talking about?" I say.

"Just do the exact opposite of what you would normally do," he says. "And that's probably going to be right. Okay?"

"Is that right, O Wise One?" I snap.

He smiles. "C'mon." He walks into the bathroom and starts brushing my hair.

"Peeta, I'm fully capable–"

"Shh," he says. I roll my eyes. He brushes my hair and uses some fancy Royal gizmo to dry it. When it's dried, he parts it down the side and brushes it again. "Curls or straight?" he asks.

"Which will take less time?" I ask.

"They're pretty equal," he says.

"Than surprise me," I say.

He curls my hair. "How did you learn to do this?" I ask.

"How do you think all my female cousins have survived all these years?" he asks. "My brothers? No. I think you should be fine with just a little makeup, around the eyes."

"I know how to do makeup," I say.

"I'll leave you to it, then," he says.

It takes me only minutes to finish. "You look pretty," he tells me when I leave the bathroom.

"Shut up," I snap. "I look weird."

"You'll get used to it," he shrugs. It's ten forty five when we leave our quarters. He takes me the long way to show me around a little bit. When we arrive in this huge room, I'm more lost than I was before. I see Prim sitting on a bench in the room, looking uncomfortable.

"Prim!" I cry. She sees me and runs to hug me. When she pulls away, she gives Peeta the dirtiest look she can muster. "Hey, stop," I say. "This is Peeta. Peeta, this is Prim."

"It's nice to meet you, Prim," Peeta says, extending his hand. Prim doesn't accept it.

"You're taking my sister away from me," she snaps.

"Primrose," I say. "Stop it, right now."

"I thought you hated the royals, too!" Prim says loudly. Peeta snorts in laughter and I clap my hand over Prim's mouth.

"You can't just say those things!" I say. "Look. When we're done here, I'll take you back to me and Peeta's quarters. I have to explain some things to you."

She looks at me for a long moment. "I always knew you liked him," she says. "I knew it. You'd bash all of them _but _Peeta. God, I should've called you on it."

"Is that right, Katniss?" Peeta asks. "You've _always _liked me?"

"No, that's not true," I snap at the both of them. "Prim, just shut up until we get back to the quarters. And Peeta, just shut up."

"She's in a bad mood because she had to wear a dress," Peeta whispers loudly to Prim. "And because she had to curl her hair and wear makeup."

Prim laughs. "Katniss, I like your boyfriend."

"He's not my . . ." I start. "Well . . . God damn it, Prim!"

Peeta and Prim laugh loudly. "Shut up," I huff, trying to hide my smile. "Both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

** This is definitely my favorite chapter yet :)**

** Not only is Prim hilarious, but Peeta and Katniss have an amazingly cute moment and lots of kisses ;)**

** Enjoy and review!**

Prim and I try on dresses for what seems like hours. She enjoys herself, but I don't in the least. I've never been one for dresses in general, but wedding dresses – royal wedding dresses – are a different story altogether. They're big and frivolous and I can barely walk in them, let alone go down an aisle in them. Prim is beside herself with excitement, though. She's always loved wearing dresses, whether it be our modest dresses from the Seam or one of my mother's nice dresses from her days as a merchant.

It turns out that we're only down there for about an hour and a half. It doesn't take long to find my dress and Prim isn't picky. Peeta's fitted for his tux in half that time, however, so he sits by the door, facing the wall. The designer of all these dresses, Cinna, insists that he can't see my wedding dress until the day of the wedding. Peeta argues, but it's futile.

"You're going to look absolutely lovely," Cinna says.

"Thanks," I say as he unzips the dress. I step out of it and redress in the clothes Peeta picked out for me this morning.

"Katniss, I'll be at your quarters to pick you up tomorrow morning at four," he says. "And don't do anything to yourself. Myself and the prep team will take care of you."

"Okay," I say.

"What about me?" Prim asks enthusiastically.

"Hmm," Cinna says. "I suppose you should arrive around six. It's not going to take long to make you look beautiful."

Prim giggles. "Not to insult you, Katniss," Cinna says. "It wouldn't take long to make you look beautiful, either. But the king has specific orders of what I'm supposed to make you look like."

"Wonderful," I mutter. "Thank you, Cinna."

Cinna nods and we walk towards Peeta. "All set?" he asks.

"Let's go," I say. Peeta guides Prim and I through the labyrinth of hallways until we reach our quarters.

"I'll make lunch," Peeta says. "That'll give you girls some time to talk."

I take Prim over to the living area, as far away from the kitchen as possible. Peeta bangs about in the kitchen, so I know he's not going to eavesdrop.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Prim asks, her eyebrows raised. "Did you guys do it last night? Katniss, you didn't."

"No, I didn't!" I say. "Do you even know what 'doing it' is?"

"Yes, I know what 'doing it' is," Prim says indignantly. "I'm twelve, not two."

I shake my head and continue. "You know how Seam girls don't really marry into the Royal family," I begin.

"Well, duh," Prim says.

I roll my eyes. "Well, Peeta's dad wasn't very happy about me being reaped. In fact, he said that if I went out of line at all, Peeta would have to execute me."

"Katniss, he can't do such a thing!" Prim says.

"No, and Peeta would do something like that," I assure her. "He'd rather die."

"You don't know him," Prim says. "You've only known him for a day."

"I've known him my entire life," I correct. "I just started talking to him a day ago."

Prim rolls her eyes. "He's a Royal. He's got to have some bad in him."

I shake my head. "I think that Peeta's one of the few people in all of Panem that is truly _good_."

"Whatever," Prim says. "But that doesn't tell me what that makes you and Peeta. Are you friends?"

"In a way," I hedge. "I mean, Peeta told me last night that he likes me."

"And do you like him?" Prim asks.

I nod my head shyly.

"So he is your boyfriend!" Prim says. "You're supposed to get married tomorrow. Don't you think this relationship is moving just a little fast?"

I laugh. "If it was up to me, we wouldn't get married tomorrow."

"I would surely hope not," Prim says.

"How do you feel about Peeta?" I ask.

"He's a Royal," she says. "I don't trust him, especially with you. Especially when you say you like him. How do you know he's not just scamming you?"

"Why don't you go ask him?" I say.

Prim shakes her head. "That would be rude."

"And we all know that you're not rude," I tease.

"I'm not!" Prim says. "I'm the nicest person in our family!"

"Yeah, but mostly everyone's nicer than me and Mom doesn't count," I say.

Prim rolls her eyes. "So he's your boyfriend."

"He's my boyfriend," I say.

"And you shared the bed last night?" Prim asks.

"We did," I say.

"Did he try to touch you?"

"For God's sakes, Prim," I exhale. "No."

"Have you kissed?"

I pause. "Yes."

"How many times?" she asks.

"Twice," I say.

She winces. "How long were they?"

"Primrose!" I say.

"C'mon, Katniss!"

I shake my head. "The first was really short and the second wasn't."

"Did he use tongue?" she asks in disgust.

"Primrose Everdeen," I scold. "Where did you learn all this?"

"I'm not two, Katniss," Prim huffs.

Prim goes home after lunch. I can't say I'm disappointed she leaves – she watches Peeta like a hawk and is most likely making him feel unwelcome in his own home. Hopefully, he'll grow on her.

"I'm sorry about her," I say. "She's normally such a pushover to people."

"I'm a Royal," he shrugs. "It'll take some getting used to."

"She doesn't hate you," I insist. I help him do the dishes.

"I didn't think she did," Peeta says. He turns on the faucet and starts cleaning off the plates.

"She's physically incapable of hating anyone," I say. He finishes one of the dishes and hands it to me. I dry it and put it away.

"I wouldn't say that," Peeta says. "She doesn't seem to like my father very much. Or my mother."

"Yeah, but she doesn't hate them," I say.

"You do."

I pause. "Yeah, I do."

He nods and turns to me. "I kind of do, too."

I smile. He continues. "I especially hate my dad because he barged in on us last night, though."

I remember how Peeta and I had been kissing and the king had rudely interrupted it.

"Yeah, that was kind of annoying," I say.

"On the other hand, it was probably a good thing," he says. "Because I wasn't planning on stopping."

My breath catches in my throat. "I would've, eventually," he says. "But I didn't want to."

"Peeta, I'm not ready to go all the way with you," I say quietly. "I really like you, and all, but I'm not ready for that yet."

"I know," he says. "I don't think I am, either. But I'm a teenage boy. Even if I'm not ready, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

"I would've," I say.

He laughs. "Don't I know it."

He hands me another dish and I dry it. "Hey, Katniss?" Peeta says. I turn to him just in time to get water all over my face.

"Are you kidding me?" I shout. He splashed me. That immature little prince just splashed me. I open my eyes to see him laughing.

"I couldn't resist," he says.

"Yeah, we'll I can't resist this!" I say, reaching forward and shoving him. He only laughs harder.

"I'm going to get you for that!" he shouts, grabbing the water sprayer and spraying water all over me, paying special attention to my hair and face. I'm shocked for a second, but I lunge forward and turn the faucet off. My mouth is dropped in surprise, but I'm smiling. I'm soaking wet and he's standing by, laughing hysterically.

"Want a hug, Peeta?" I say, opening my arms and wrapping them around his neck, effectively getting him wet. "There you go."

"That's nice, Katniss, thanks," he teases. When I let go of him, he pulls the dress shirt off, leaving him in a white wife beater. He turns to throw it towards the laundry bin. Now's my chance. I grab the water sprayer and spray his back. He turns to me, trying to block the water, but I still get him wet. He hits the faucet and runs at me. Immediately, it run in the opposite direction.

"I'll catch you sometime," he laughs as I hurdle over one of the tables.

"I'm faster," I say, but I'm laughing so hard that I can't go at top speed. When I hear him topple to the ground, though, I stop. "Peeta, are you okay?" He's laying on the ground, his hands on his head. He must've slipped in the water trail I'd left. I kneel at his side. "Is it your head? Do I need to call someone?"

He pulls his hands away from his head and smiles. "Gotcha."

Before I can process what he means, he pushes me onto the ground, throws one leg over me, and is suddenly straddling me on the floor, holding my wrists down.

"Very clever, Mellark," I laugh. "Very clever."

"I win," he smirks down at me.

"Never," I say.

"I'm not moving until you admit it," he says.

"Then I guess you're never moving," I laugh.

"I guess not," he says. He leans down and kisses my lips gently. This is our third kiss and I'm beginning to realize that I really, _really _like the feeling of Peeta's lips on mine. I respond to his kiss quicker this time than I ever have – I think he notices this, too. Our lips move in unison for a long time. His tongue runs along my bottom lip, waiting for permission to enter. Of course I grant it and his tongue finds mine. There's a tingling sensation all throughout my body, something I didn't feel yesterday or the day before. He breaks away and looks at me contentedly. "Are you ready to admit you lost yet?" he whispers.

I shake my head. "Never."

He laughs softly. "You'll never learn," he says. He returns his lips to mine, but it's only for a brief second. He kisses my nose, my eyelids, my forehead, and my cheek before he tentatively kisses my neck. He works his way down my neck and down my collarbone before he begins his trek back up on the other side of my neck. My eyes are closed and I enjoy the feeling of his lips on me. I can't help but wonder what it will feel like when his lips are on me in other places.

"Was that okay?" he whispers into my ear, kissing my earlobe lightly. I nod my head. He puts his lips back on mine for a mere second before pulling away.

"Katniss, I need to stop," he says, sitting up. "If I keep going much longer, I won't be able to stop."

I bite my bottom lip and look up at him. I don't want him to stop and he doesn't want to stop, I can tell. He stares down at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"Fuck it," he says, returning his lips to mine. We kiss for a long time. I don't know how long we're like that, but its pure bliss. I just want to lay with him like this forever. I'm so into kissing Peeta that I barely hear the door open. But I hear it.

"Peeta Mellark!" the king bellows. It's then that I realize Peeta's still straddling me, holding my wrists down, waiting for me to admit that I lost. Peeta and I come to the realization at the same time and he jumps off of me. He pulls me up, too. I notice the large bulge in his pants and I hold in my laughter, although I'm slightly terrified about it, as well. "What the hell is going on in here?" he shouts. "Why is everything all wet?"

"We were just playing around, Dad," Peeta says.

"That didn't look like playing around to me!" the king shouts.

"We were cleaning up from lunch and I splashed her," Peeta explains quickly. "So she splashed me and I started chasing her and I pretended to get hurt and then she came over to make sure I was okay and then I straddled her and she wouldn't admit I won so–"

"So you held her down and forced her to kiss you?" the king asks incredulously.

"It wasn't force," I say, speaking for the first time.

The king raises his eyebrows. "Well, then," he says. "Continue. I just came to see if you were back from fittings yet."

"We are," Peeta says.

The king eyes us and walks out the door. "Katniss, I–" But I start laughing before he can finish his sentence. He looks at me skeptically before laughing with me.

"He has the worst timing in the world," I laugh.

"You're telling me," he laughs. "C'mere." He opens his arms and hugs me tightly. "It's probably good that he showed up, though. I wasn't stopping."

"I could tell by your colorful language," I tease.

He smiles. "I was incredibly turned on," he murmurs in my ear.

"I noticed," I whisper back.

"I'm still incredibly turned on," he says. "Want to do something about it?"

I laugh out loud and shove him away from me. "In your dreams, pal."

"Damn," he teases.


	6. Chapter 6

** Longest and BEST chapter yet :)**

** I think you'll really enjoy the game of Truth or Dare they play. I enjoyed writing it ;) It will continue into the next chapter. I might get it out later tonight but it will most likely be out tomorrow. **

** Enjoy :)**

Peeta heads to the bathroom to change his clothes. He's in there for a long time, though, and I can only assume he's doing something about how turned on he was. I try not to think about it, though. The more Peeta kisses me, the farther I want to go with him.

The rest of the night goes by quickly. Peeta makes dinner and we sit on the couch, his arm around my shoulders, watching TV until about ten. We're preparing to go to sleep when Darius, the man who'd entered the room earlier today to inform us of the fittings, returned.

"Miss Everdeen, you're not to sleep here tonight," he says. "King Mellark believes that no couple should sleep next to each other on the eve of their wedding."

"Darius, don't you think that's a little old-fashioned?" Peeta asks. "C'mon, she's just arrived yesterday; she doesn't know where anything is."

"I'm to escort her to her chambers tonight," Darius says. "The stylist Cinna will pick her up from there tomorrow morning."

"Tell my father she'll be staying here tonight," Peeta says. "There's no point in making her sleep somewhere she doesn't know without me there."

"Prince Mellark, I was ordered to take Miss Everdeen to her quarters myself," Darius says, obviously annoyed.

"Peeta, it's fine," I say, although it's not. I have no interest sleeping in the castle, let alone without Peeta. "It's only a few hours; Cinna needs me at four anyway."

Peeta looks at me for a long moment before nodding. "Fine. Give us a minute, Darius."

Darius leaves the room. "It's not fine, is it?" asks Peeta.

"No, but there's no point in arguing," I shrug. "It's really only six hours, Peeta. I'll manage."

He sighs. "It's just one night," he says. "And then you'll never have to be away from me again."

"You make that sound like it's a good thing," I tease.

He smiles and leans in to kiss me. It's short and leaves me wanting more but I know I have to leave. When he pulls away, he remains close to me.

"You still lost, Katniss," he whispers, his lips brushing against mine as he speaks.

"That's what you think," I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he says, raising his eyebrows.

"Watch your back," I say. He laughs, kisses me one more time, and releases me.

"See you tomorrow," he says as I walk towards the door. "I'll be the one in the tux."

I turn around to look at him. "I'll be the one in the dress."

He smiles. "Good night, Katniss."

"Night, Peeta."

Darius takes me just down the hall from Peeta. I count the doors between my room for the night and Peeta's quarters. There are only four rooms. I make a mental note of this in case I need him.

"Sleep well, Miss Everdeen," Darius says. When I walk in, I'm in awe. The room is very much like our quarters, but bigger. I wonder why Peeta and I don't live in a larger room. It is homier in the small room, though. Or maybe that's just Peeta.

I close the door and walk towards the bed. When I climb in, it feels empty. The bed could fit a dozen people comfortably; I miss the warmth that Peeta had provided last night. Just knowing that he was there in that god-awful place made me feel better. But now that I'm alone, I just feel alone. I know I won't get much sleep tonight, so I let my mind wander to what happened this afternoon between Peeta and I. I felt very at ease with him. He brought out the playful, childish side of me, the side that I haven't seen since my father died. He also brought out a part of me I didn't know I had. The part that wanted to feel . . . close to someone. When he kissed me, I felt completely safe and at home. Whatever this boy was doing to me, I don't know if I like it. Except the kissing part. I do like that.

I can't really wrap my mind around the fact that I'm marrying him tomorrow. I'm _marrying _him. _Tomorrow_. The king will pronounce us man and wife. I will no longer be Katniss Everdeen, daughter of a lunatic, sister of Prim. I will be Queen Katniss Mellark, wife of King Peeta Mellark. 'Wife', in most Royal relationships, is synonymous for 'property.' But I don't think I'll be Peeta's property. He treats me kindly and fairly. He seems to be against the way his father has run the Kingdom. Maybe, for once, we'll have a good king.

But I don't know. Ten years from now, Peeta may be an awful, horrible ruler. He may be even worse than his father. All I know is that in this very moment, I believe Peeta is a good person and I'm very attracted to him. _Very _attracted to him. And we're fifteen; normally couples begin sleeping with each other at fifteen. Apparently it hasn't always been this way. That back before Panem, it wasn't acceptable to sleep with someone at the age of fifteen. It seems unreal to me because this is the only thing I've ever known. I'm sure Peeta knows that fifteen is an acceptable (and according to his father, a recommended) age to begin sleeping together. I don't want to sleep with Peeta because I'm in the moment, which is what would've happened if Peeta's father hadn't walked in on us, most likely. I want to sleep with him when I love him. I know that's old-fashioned, but I've always said I wouldn't sleep with someone unless I loved them. But I never saw myself loving anyone, so the thought of sex in general was kind of pointless.

Someday soon I'll have to sleep with Peeta. If his father is going to start pressuring us for children at seventeen, I mean. Peeta's birthday is next week and mine's next month. That would mean I have a year to fall in love with Peeta. _Or _I have a year before I sleep with Peeta when I'm not in love. _Or _I'll fall in love with Peeta sooner than I think. A million things could happen.

It takes a thousand years for Cinna and the prep team to get me ready. I sleep through most of the hair, but I'm awake and annoyed for most of the makeup part. I look pretty and very unlike myself when it's finished. Prim, who shows up right on time, looks beautiful, too.

The wedding is long and boring. When we recite the vows, I try my hardest to look like I'm in love. I think I pull it off alright. Peeta pulls it off brilliantly. I've never seen anything like it. The king smiles like an idiot throughout the entire ceremony. When it's over, a huge party is thrown in our honor. The food is good and I get to spend the entire night with Peeta, but I don't like that the entire Kingdom is there. The merchants give me dirty looks and those from the Seam give Peeta dirty looks.

Towards the end, the king calls us up to the stage where we're crowned as King and Queen of Kingdom 12. The crown feels heavy on my head. The party lasts only a few minutes longer. Once everyone's gone, the king looks at us. "Don't do anything _too _disgusting to each other tonight," he teases. I try not to puke in my mouth. Peeta laughs, but I can tell it's fake.

"We won't, Dad," he says.

"Me and your mom's train leaves in a half an hour," he says. "Your train to the Capitol Kingdom leaves tomorrow at noon. Don't be late."

"We won't," Peeta promises. "We'll see you there tomorrow, right?"

"Most definitely," the king says. "Enjoy your night together." He then turns to Peeta and says, "I know you really like her, son, but make sure she can walk normally tomorrow." I puke in my mouth but swallow it at the last second.

"C'mon, Dad," Peeta admonishes. "That's too far."

"Maybe, but it's relevant!" the king laughs. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I can't believe your clothes are still on right now."

Peeta sighs and grabs my hand. "You're extremely immature, Dad."

"I know, I know," the king laughs. "It's all in good fun."

"Good night, Dad," Peeta says.

"Good night, sir," I say. Peeta and I turn and walk back to our quarters in silence. When we arrive, he turns to me quickly.

"I'm sorry he was such a perverted jerk," he says.

"It's not your fault," I say.

"Yeah, but still," Peeta says. "He shouldn't have said those things."

"I completely agree," I say. "Can you help me with the zipper?"

He nods, unzipping the dress. I excuse myself and go to the bathroom and change into another pair of Peeta's pajamas. Apparently, my wardrobe will come in tomorrow.

He's changed when I exit the bathroom, as well. He turns to look at me. "Hey," he says. "You look beautiful with your hair like that." Cinna had had it in a curly up-do. I just took it down.

"Thanks," I say, blushing deeply. He notices and smiles.

"So, I guess we're married," he says. "It was a nice ceremony, don't you think?"

"I suppose," I say. It's all very awkward. What do you do after you get married? I know _exactly _what you do after you get married, but that's not happening. I'm at a loss.

"Is this weird for you too?" he asks.

"Very," I reply.

"Good," he says. "I'm not alone, then."

"Peeta, I don't want to–"

"Neither do I," he says quickly. "Well . . . yes, I do. But I'm not going to make you."

"You want to?" I ask, completely dumbfounded.

"Only if you do," he says. "I'm . . . I meant all the things I said. At the wedding today."

"What things? The vows?"

He nods, not making eye contact. I can't remember exactly what Peeta had said in his vows. All I know is that he'd said he loved me and that he was the luckiest guy in the world because I got picked at the Reaping. He loves me. King Peeta Mellark loves me, Katniss Everdeen. No, Queen Katniss Mellark. _What the hell?_

"You . . ." I begin, but I trail off. "You actually . . . what?"

"I've had a crush on you forever, Katniss," Peeta says. "I mean, I had a crush on you until we were thirteen and I sat next to you in History and all those kids picked on you because of what happened to Gale. And then you were so strong and you didn't pay those kids any mind and it sort of just turned to love."

I stand for a long moment, staring at him.

"Well, say something," he says with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I say after a pause. "I can't say it back."

"I know," he replies. "But it's good that I got it off my chest."

"I'm sorry," I say softly.

"Don't be," Peeta insists. "I mean, I've had feelings for you for a lot longer than you've had feelings for me. It makes sense."

I shrug. I feel like I've hurt his feelings, but he insists I haven't. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Not really," I say. "I won't be able to sleep, anyway."

"Me either," he says. "You know, whenever my cousins would stay here, we'd play Truth or Dare when we didn't want to go to sleep. It's better than watching TV."

"You want to play Truth or Dare?" I laugh.

"Why not?" he shrugs.

"Fine, let's play," I say. "Prim and I used to play this when we were growing up."

He sits on one of the couches in the sitting area and I sit across from him. "And it's a good way to get to know each other," Peeta says. "Okay, ladies first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say instantly. I never go for dare.

"I'll make this easy," he says. "What's your favorite color?"

I laugh. "Green."

"Mine's orange, like the sunset," he tells me.

"I was going to ask you that!" I say.

"How about whatever question we ask, we answer ourselves?" he says. "So we never ask something we're not willing to answer ourselves."

"That's a good rule," I say. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says.

"What's your least favorite part about being the king's son?" I ask.

"The old king's son," Peeta corrects. "And the worst part is having people like you assume I'm a horrible person."

"I never–"

"Don't lie," Peeta laughs.

"Okay, fine," I say. "I thought you were a horrible person."

"And now you answer the question," Peeta says. "But make it what's your least favorite part about being the king's wife."

"People are going to assume I'm a horrible person," I say. "Which isn't entirely untrue, but . . ."

"Katniss!" Peeta says. "Don't degrade yourself. You're the greatest girl in the world. Bar none."

I blush. "Truth or dare?" he says.

"Truth."

"Yesterday, did you want to go further than just kissing?" he asks. "And remember, you have to tell the truth."

I debate lying, but I don't. "Yes."

"Would you have gone further if my dad hadn't come in?"

"I believe you have to answer the question now," I say.

He groans. "Yes, I wanted to go further," he laughs.

I knew it. "Truth or dare?" I say.

"Truth," he says.

"If you weren't Royal, would you have asked me to marry you like everyone else had to do?" I ask.

"Yes," he says without missing a beat. "In a heartbeat. Would you've married me?"

"I didn't have any other offers," I shrug. "Probably."

"You didn't have any other offers because everyone knew I was nuts for you," Peeta says. "You don't mess with the future king's girl."

"I wasn't the future king's girl until two days ago," I say.

"Very true," he says. "Very true. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say.

"Would you have gone further if my dad hadn't come in?" Peeta asks.

"Probably, and I would've really regretted it," I say. "You?"

"I would've and I wouldn't have regretted it at all," he says.

I blush and smile. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says.

"Right at this very moment, you want to kiss me, don't you," I say. I can tell by the look of desire in his eyes that he's dying to kiss me.

"Yes," he says softly. "You?"

"Maybe," I say coyly.

"Truth or dare?" he asks.

"I'm going to switch it up," I say. "Dare."

He grins mischievously. "Come kiss me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all," Peeta says. I sigh. I stand up, walk over to him, and kiss him quickly. Then I return to my seat. "That wasn't a fun kiss!" he whines teasingly. "I didn't even get any tongue action."

"Peeta!" I laugh. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to make me cookies tomorrow," I say.

He laughs. "I don't think it works that way."

"What happens if you forfeit a dare? Doesn't that mean you _lose_?" I say. "And that would mean that _I _would win."

"Fine, I'll make you cookies tomorrow," he says. "I refuse to lose."

"Then I'm going to use this to my advantage," I tease.

"Truth or dare?" he laughs.

"Dare," I say.

"Just remember, if you forfeit a dare, you lose," Peeta says. "Take off your shirt."

I'm completely shocked. "My shirt?" I ask.

"If you can use this to your advantage, so can I," he says smugly.

I sigh, outwardly annoyed, and pull off my shirt. Luckily, I'd left my bra on or else we'd be in for a very awkward situation. He tries not to stare but he's not succeeding. I ignore it. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says after a pause. He's too busy staring at my chest.

"Take off _your_ shirt," I say.

"Fine," he shrugs, pulling his sleep shirt off. Underneath, I find that he's even more built than what I'd seen the other day when he needed his hairbrush. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say.

"You like what you see?" he asks.

I laugh. "Sure, Peeta," I say sarcastically.

"I like what I see," he says, nodding his head towards my chest. I blush.

"Truth or dare?" I say.

"Truth," he says.

"Yesterday, in the bathroom, after we were kissing," I say. "You weren't just changing, were you?"

He looks at the ground. "No, Katniss," he says. "And you were thinking about what I was doing, weren't you."

I blush a deep red. "Your cheeks say it all," he laughs.

"I wasn't thinking of it like . . . _that_," I say, embarrassed. "It was just that you were taking a long time and . . ."

"Truth or dare, Katniss?" he says, grinning.

"Dare," I say.

"Take off your pants."

"Peeta!" I say.

"Is that a forfeit?"

"Fine," I say, pulling off my flannel pajama bottoms. I'm left in only undergarments. Peeta visibly swallows. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says, his throat pinched.

"Take off your pants," I say.

He does so with a goofy smile on his face. "I think we've made up a new game," he says. "Strip Truth or Dare."

"If it was Strip Truth or Dare we would've been naked a long time ago," I laugh.

"We're not naked," he says.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," I tease.

He smiles. "That's King Obvious to you, missy," he laughs. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say.

"Come sit with me," he says, patting the spot next to him. I stand and go to sit next to him. My heart is beating so loud that I'm sure he can hear it. He looks at me up close. "Katniss, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I blush. "Thank you."

"I believe it's your turn to ask me," he says.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says.

"If I say dare, are you going to ask me to take off the rest of my clothes?" I ask.

He turns to look me in the eyes. "Yes." He pauses for a moment. "Truth or dare?"

Without hesitation, I answer.

"Dare."


	7. Chapter 7

** Wow! The response to the last chapter was phenomenal! Hopefully you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed that :)**

** I might update again today, it depends on if I feel inspired by your reviews! So…review!**

He swallows. "Take off the rest of your clothes," he says in a pinched voice. "Or else you forfeit and you lose."

I look at him before reaching behind me and unclipping my bra and letting it fall, praying I won't regret it. Peeta's breath catches in his throat and I watch him carefully. He tries to keep his eyes on my face but he's failing miserably.

"You can look, Peeta," I say, my voice breathy. "I'm your wife, you're allowed."

He smiles and exhales. "What about your underwear?"

I slowly slip them off and am thankful the prep team had removed all the hair from my body, except for the hair on my head. Peeta looks and breathes in, but it's ragged. I notice a distinct bulge in his boxer shorts.

"You're . . . amazing, Katniss," he says.

"Truth or dare?" I say, ignoring his last comment.

"Dare," he says.

"Take off the rest of your clothes."

He slowly slips the garments down his leg. I take my first look at his endowment and physically gasp. It's hard as a rock and quite long. The bulge I saw yesterday didn't do it justice.

"Peeta, I . . ." I begin.

"Truth or dare, Katniss?" he says softly.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to kiss me," he says. "No, I need you to kiss me. I'm so desperate for you right now, Katniss."

I bring my lips to his and he kisses me back instantly. He brings a hand to my lower back, pulling me to him. I let out an involuntary moan as he touches my skin for the first time. I run my hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles beneath me. "Are we feeling a little naughty tonight, Katniss?" he teases, kissing down to my neck.

I laugh. "You like it and you know it."

"I do like it," he whispers huskily in my ear.

"Truth or dare?" I ask him between kisses.

"Dare," he groans, entangling his fingers in my hair and pulling me close to him.

"Touch my breast," I say. He complies almost immediately. At his touch, I squeeze my eyes shut, overcome by pleasure.

"Katniss, if you want to stop . . ." he begins, but I stop him.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight, Peeta," I say. "Okay?"

"Then what're we doing now?" he asks.

"Just because I don't want to sleep with you right now doesn't mean we can't . . . you know . . ." I say. "Help each other out, like you wanted me to do yesterday."

His eyes light up. "Well, how can I be of service, miss?" he teases.

"Shut up," I laugh. He leans over and kisses me. After a moment, he lays me down and crawls on top of me, returning his lips to mine. His hands run up and down my sides, onto my neck, on my cheeks, in my hair. My arms are wrapped around his neck, holding him to me. "Peeta?" I say. "Did you lock the door?"

"No, why?" he asks, moving to my neck.

"I don't want anyone to interrupt this," I say.

"My dad's gone, Katniss," he says.

"There's a ton of other people living here besides us," I point out.

He groans and gets up to lock the door. When it's locked, he returns to the couch. "Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" he asks, cocking his head towards the bed. I nod timidly. He lifts me up fireman-style and carries me to the bed. We climb under the covers and he pulls me to him, our bodies pressed together tightly. The feeling of him against me is almost too much to bear – I'm exhilarated and absolutely terrified all at once. "Would it be okay if I . . . touched you?" he says softly, putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I nod my head. He smiles, like he's embarrassed, and slowly brings his hand down and touches me softly. I exhale shakily. The feeling is more pleasing than I'd have ever imagined. Slowly, he pushes his fingers in and makes little circles with them. I'm overcome with pleasure. His eyebrows are knit together like he's concentrating very hard. "Peeta . . ." I manage to say. It doesn't take long for the greatest, most intense pleasure I'd ever felt to wash over me. I moan loudly as it hits me, a noise I thought I was never capable of making.

"Was that okay?" he whispers, kissing my lips softly.

I nod my head. "What do you want me to do?" I ask, recovering.

"Well, I mean, whatever you're comfortable with," he says. "You don't have to–"

"Yes, I do," I say.

"Well, I guess you could do what I wanted you to do yesterday," he says, not looking me in the eyes.

"I don't really know . . . _how_ to do that," I admit, embarrassed.

"I'll show you," he says. He takes my hand and tentatively wraps it around himself. He gasps in pleasure and I try not to panic. "And you just go up and down," he says, struggling to get the words out. I nod and start. It's an odd feeling. I'm not sure I like it, but Peeta surely seems to be enjoying himself. By the noises he's making, he seems to be having a lovely time. But for some reason, the noises he makes make me happy. I'm the reason he's making them. I must be doing something right.

A small amount of sticky, white liquid begins to come out. I believe that they'd called this 'premature' in health class. It meant that he was close. It takes only four or five more pumps for _a lot _of that sticky liquid to shoot out. He groans, a low, primal sound that I'd really like to hear again.

"God, Katniss," he says, pulling me up to him. "You're amazing."

"I don't know what to say," I confess. Words can't describe what that was.

"I've rendered you speechless, huh," he teases arrogantly.

"Yeah, that's it, Peeta," I say sarcastically. He gives my waist a squeeze. We lay there for a long moment before Peeta pulls the blankets off the bed. They're sticky from Peeta's . . . explosion.

He walks (still naked, I might add) to a closet and grabs some more. He lays down and I cuddle into him, laying my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. He wraps his arm around my waist.

"Do you want to put your clothes back on?" he whispers.

"I'm too tired," I say. He chuckles and pulls the blankets up around us. He kisses my forehead. And soon, I'm asleep.

The next morning, I wake up disoriented. It takes me a minute to remember what went down last night. And when I do remember, I panic. Like full on, freaked-out-panic mode. I manage to calm myself down quickly enough that I don't jump out of Peeta's grasp, however. Last night, I felt so close to Peeta. But now, in the light of the morning, he feels so distant. I shake him awake and upon seeing me, he smiles. "Hey."

"Hi," I say.

"How are you this morning?" he asks, sitting up slowly. "Any . . . regrets?"

I think for a long time before I answer. "No regrets." I wouldn't change what happened last night for the world.

"Me either," he smiles. He checks the clock. "It's nine thirty. We're leaving for the Capitol Kingdom at noon."

"Lovely," I say sarcastically.

It'll be fine," he says, kissing my cheek. "I'm there to protect you."

"I feel _so _safe," I tease.

He feigns hurt. "I'm going to get you for that," he says, trying to grab hold of my waist. I jump up before he can, though. And now we're running, naked, around our living quarters.

"You can't fool me this time," I shout over my shoulder. When I reach the kitchen, I grab the water sprayer. He stops immediately and holds up two hands.

"Katniss, let's be reasonable," he laughs.

"Admit you lose and nobody gets wet," I say, trying to keep a straight face.

"Let's call it a draw."

"I don't think so," I say, pulling the nozzle. The water shoots out and hits him. He shouts a profanity and lunges at me, grabbing my waist but not the sprayer. I continue to spray him, but I'm getting us both wet in the process. We're both laughing. He brings his lips to mine while I'm still spraying him. Eventually I drop the sprayer and wrap my arms around his neck. He keeps his hands firmly on my waist.

"I'm soaked," he says after we kiss for at least five minutes.

"Me too," I say.

"Why don't we go take a shower?" he murmurs, gently kissing the side of my mouth.

"Together?" I ask.

"It'd be quicker," he reasons.

"It will not be quicker," I laugh.

"You're right," he says. "C'mon!" He hoists me up over his shoulder.

"Peeta!" I scream. "Put me down!"

"Not until we reach the shower!" he laughs.

The shower takes longer than it should have for obvious reasons. When we exit, Peeta picks out a dress that'll match his suit and helps me with my hair again. He tells me to apply heavy makeup and I do.

"God," he says when I exit the bathroom. "You look a lot different."

"In a bad way?" I ask.

"No!" he says. "I just prefer you when you look more natural."

"I could take some off . . ." I say.

"No, you can't," he says. "The Capitol Kingdom doesn't believe in the natural look."

"Awesome," I say sardonically.

While Peeta's making breakfast, Prim arrives. "I wanted to see you before you left," Prim says.

"I'm glad," I say. "You can stay for breakfast if you'd like."

"Good, I like Peeta's cooking," she says. "How was your evening?"

"Fine," I shrug, trying to keep a poker face. "Yours?"

"Mom wanted to know every detail about the wedding," she says. "She told me to tell you that she said hello."

"She talked?" I ask, disbelieving.

"A lot, actually," she says. "It was strange." She pauses. "How was your night really?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was your wedding night," she says.

"Nothing happened, Prim," I say.

"I came by earlier and Darius let me in," she says. "I heard you guys in the _shower _and I didn't want to interrupt."

I blush. Had Peeta and I really been that loud. "It was nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"We didn't go all the way, if that's what you want to know," I snap. "I'm almost sixteen, I'm married. I'm allowed to do that stuff, Prim."

"I'm glad you didn't go all the way," she says. "You can't get pregnant."

"I won't be getting pregnant for a long time," I say. "Trust me."

She looks me in the eyes for a long time before she says, "I don't believe you. You've been dating the guy for three days and you're already showering together."

"We're _married_!" I shout. Peeta looks over his shoulder at us before quickly turning his head away again. "Four years from now you'll be married and you'll be showering with your husband."

Prim shudders. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth," I say.

"Don't get pregnant, Katniss," Prim says. "You can't. Okay?"

"Okay," I say.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," I say. "I won't."

She looks me in the eyes for a long time. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

** Sorry there was no update yesterday, I was hanging out with my friends! I hope you enjoy this, I think you will :) Big moment at the end!**

** Review! :)**

We're on the train not long after Prim leaves. "She seemed to have an agenda," Peeta says when the train begins to move. We're on the train with a middle-aged couple, Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket, who've apparently been Peeta's chaperones his entire life. Now that Peeta's married, they're only needed when we travel or we're in public. I've already decided I hate them both – Effie's materialistic and annoying and Haymitch's a drunk.

"She did," I say, putting a couple pairs of Peeta's pants in a drawer. The train ride to the Capitol Kingdom was three full days. "She made me promise not to get pregnant."

Peeta drops the suitcase he was carrying. "Does she know we haven't . . . partaken in you-know-what yet?"

I laugh. "I told her we haven't had _sex_, but I don't think she believed me." I pause. "She came in while we were in the shower this morning."

Peeta blushes. "That's embarrassing."

"More for me than for you," I say. "She's my sister."

"I walked in on Dave and his wife once," he says. "But they weren't in the shower or underneath the covers."

"I didn't need to know that," I laugh.

"Just thought I'd share," he says. "So, when do you think we will partake in you-know-what?"

"It's called sex," I say. "And I don't know. You didn't dare me yesterday."

"So if I'd dared you, you would've done it?" he asks.

"I can't forfeit a dare," I say.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Of course I'm kidding you," I say. "Who do you think I am?"

"I _know _you're Katniss Mellark, my queen," he says.

"Yeah, yeah," I say. "What will we be doing in the Capitol Kingdom, anyway?"

"It's a big party," he says, rolling his eyes. "The first night we'll get interviewed, the second will be phase one of the party, and the third will be phase two."

"We'll be interviewed?" I say, confused.

"Yeah, by some guy named Caesar Flickerman," Peeta shrugs. "It happens every time a new Royal couple becomes King and Queen."

"What's he going to ask?" I say, slightly panicked. I can convince Peeta's father that I love Peeta, but I can't convince all of Panem.

"Just about us," Peeta says. "It's no big deal, Katniss. Caesar will do anything to make sure we don't look like idiots."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I mutter.

"Then what are you worried about?" he asks.

"It's nothing," I say, turning away from him.

"It's not nothing," Peeta says softly. "What's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to convince the entire nation of Panem that I love you?" I say.

He looks slightly hurt by my comment. "You just do," he says.

"Thanks for the wonderful advice," I say sarcastically.

"I can't help you pretend to love me," he says. "I don't have that problem for you."

"I've known you for three days," I snap.

"You've _known_ me for eleven years," he fires back. "You've been forced to spend time with me for three days."

"Doesn't mean I haven't enjoyed spending this time with you," I say, completely irritated.

"But you're not going to argue that you're being forced," he says.

"No," I say. "I _am _being forced. If I hadn't been picked at the Reaping, you'd be here with another girl."

"But I don't want that!" he shouts. "You do, don't you?"

"If I wasn't here, I'd be dead," I say. "And I like you, Peeta. A lot. But my feelings aren't as strong as yours. Yet."

"How can they not be?" he says, sounding slightly heartbroken. "After last night, I thought you'd . . . I thought that was your way of saying 'I love you.'"

"My way of saying 'I love you' is saying 'I love you!'" I say. "Look, Peeta. I like you a lot. More than I ever thought I could like anyone. But it's going to take more than cooking my meals and making me feel good to get me to love you."

He looks crestfallen. "I'm sorry," I add.

He shakes his head. "No, I shouldn't have assumed," he says. "I want you to love me so badly. I've been waiting years and I finally thought . . . I'm sorry. I'm being stupid."

"It's not stupid," I say sympathetically. "Just give me some time. It'll be worth it. I promise."

Peeta raises his eyes. "It'll be worth it?"

"You know what happens when I love you, right?"

"No," Peeta says.

"Oh," I say. "Well, we sleep together."

He looks at me, shocked. "Is there any way you could love me by tonight?"

I laugh. "Nope."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"Fine," he says. "But can you at least give me a game of Truth or Dare? If you can't sleep with me, we might as well help each other out."

"Shut up," I laugh as he quotes me from last night. "Fine. But lock the door."

He smiles widely and goes to the door and locks it. We sit on the floor, across from each other, and he begins.

"Truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth," I reply.

He groans. "I wanted you to say dare."

"I know," I say, smiling mischievously.

He shakes his head. "How much did you like it when I touched you yesterday?"

"I hated it," I say sarcastically. "Absolutely hated it."

"For real."

"It was . . . a whole new experience," I say. "I really want to experience it again." I pause. "Now you."

"I almost died of pleasure when you touched me," he says.

"Truth or dare?" I ask, willing myself not to blush.

"Truth," he says.

"Do you really love me?" I ask.

"Yes," he says without missing a beat. "I thought it might just be lust, but after spending five minutes with you the other day I knew it was love." He stops for a moment. "I love you, Katniss."

I am hit with so much guilt. "You have no idea how much I want to say that to you," I say. "I'm just not ready."

"So you want to love me?" he asks hopefully.

"Of course I want to love you," I say. "Do you know how much willpower it took to tell you I wouldn't sleep with you yesterday?"

He smiles widely. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say.

"Ask me to take off your shirt," he says.

"Ask you to take off my shirt?" I ask. "Why can't I just take it off?"

"Because it'll be sexier if I do it," he says.

"Fine," I say. "Peeta, will you take off my shirt?"

"Oh, sure," Peeta says. "If you want." I laugh as he grabs the hem of my shirt and slowly pulls it over my head. "Katniss, you're so beautiful," he breathes, throwing my shirt in the corner when it's off.

"Truth or dare?" I say.

"Dare," he says.

"I think you're capable of taking off your own shirt, right?"

He pulls it off in one swift motion. "That would be a yes," Peeta laughs. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ask me to take off your pants," he says.

"For God's sakes," I say, rolling my eyes. "Peeta, would you take off my pants?"

He leans over, unbuckles the button, and slowly slides my jeans down my legs. "Truth or dare?" I say shakily when he's thrown my pants into the corner.

"Dare," he says.

"Take off your pants."

He does so. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I barely whisper. He doesn't even tell me the dare. He leans over and unclips my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Peeta exhales slowly at the sight of my breasts. He pulls down my panties, leaving me completely naked. He looks me up and down for a moment before I lean forward and pull his boxers down. His lips are on mine before I can say anything different. He pins me to the floor, not unlike our position from two days ago, and we kiss for a long time. He doesn't suggest we move to the bed. I don't, either. I'd learned in health that the male would generally take charge during anything sex-related. Which was fine for me – I had no idea what I was doing, anyway.

"Katniss," Peeta groans, kissing my neck. He works his way down until he's arrived at one of my breasts. With a tentative look to me, he gently kisses it before flicking the nipple with his tongue. I moan loudly in surprise and pleasure. He does it with the other, as well. He kisses down my stomach before grabbing my legs and splitting them as far apart as they would go. He looks at me shyly before kissing it softly. I moan a high-pitched noise that I didn't think I was capable of. As his tongue enters me, my vision spins and I see stars. What Peeta does to me can't be healthy – I just want to do it, all the time. I whimper basically nonstop as he drives me to the point of ultimate pleasure. When I hit it, my hips buck and I cry out Peeta's name.

"Peeta, that was indescribable," I manage to say as he brings himself over me, holding up his entire body weight by his arms.

"I need you, Katniss," he says, kissing my lips. He turns over and sits up, resting on his arms behind him. Instead of taking him in my hand, I tentatively take it in my mouth. He grunts and exhales shakily. I slowly begin to bob my head up and down. I don't know where I learned that this was acceptable – I don't know how I'd learned how _anything _I'd done to Peeta was acceptable. So far, I'd just been following his lead. And it seemed to be working. He gently brought a hand to my head and ran his fingers through my hair. "Oh, Katniss . . ." he trails off as I feel the beginnings of the while liquid in my mouth. It's salty and bitter but oddly pleasing. I can't decide if I'm going to pull away or stay when he shoots in my mouth. Do I spit it out or swallow it?

"Katniss, I'm sorry–" he begins, but I wave him off. I decide to swallow it (that's sexier, right?) and I immediately regret it. It tastes awful going down but it was for Peeta. I'd do anything for him, especially in my state of euphoria right now. "Did you swallow it?"

"What else was I going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know," he shrugs. "It was hot."

"I'm glad you thought so," I say. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me on top of him. He's so strong – so much stronger than me.

"I could just lie here all day," he mumbles, kissing my earlobe.

"We could, if you wanted to," I whisper. "We don't have anywhere to be."

He turns his head to look at me. "So you want to lie, naked on the floor with me, all day?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd move to the bed," I say. "The floor's pretty uncomfortable."

He laughs and we pull ourselves up and bury ourselves underneath the ridiculous about of pillows and blankets on the bed. Peeta's turned the lights off and it's completely black in the room. I can just barely make out Peeta's beautiful blue eyes.

"Can I say something?" Peeta asks. I nod. "I'm so thankful that you're here with me. Not just because I'm completely in love with you, but because nobody else . . . understands me like you do. If one of the town girls had been picked, we'd have slept together at least twice a day and she'd probably already be pregnant. I'd be so unhappy. You and I, Katniss, we think the same way. We both hate my parents and the way our world works. We both don't really want to be married right now. And don't think that I don't _love _the fact that I can call you my wife around other people. But right now, to me you're Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend, not Katniss Mellark, my queen. I just feel like . . . we're on the same page. And that just makes me love you more. You're so beautiful, you're loving, you're caring . . . Katniss, you're the best person I've ever met. You're it for me. You're everything to me. If I lost you, I'd . . . I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I just really need you to know that I've loved you forever and I'll keep on loving you forever, no matter what."

When I blink, a tear falls from my eye. "Peeta . . ." I say, my voice pinched.

"Are you crying?" he asks.

"They're happy tears," I say softly. "Peeta, that was beautiful."

"I love you so much, Katniss," he says. "I needed you to know that."

And finally, I bypass my brain and speak from my heart.

"Peeta, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know you all hate that, but I love your reactions to them! :)**

** I think you'll enjoy this one. There's a funny Haymitch/Effie scene that was fun to write and the interview with Caesar at the end! **

** Review!**

His eyes go wide. "Did you . . . are you serious?"

I nod. I don't know if I'm caught up in the moment or I really truly love him, but I nod anyway. "Katniss," he whispers, kissing my temple. "I love you, too." He brings his lips to mine and I kiss him back instantly. I know what he wants, what he's expecting, but I don't want to. Not now, not here, on a Capitol Kingdom train. I want to do it somewhere special.

"Peeta," I say, pulling away. He kisses me again instantly. "Peeta, please."

He pulls away. "What? I thought you said–"

"I know what I said," I reply. "But here? On a Capitol Kingdom train?"

"What's the problem with that?" he asks.

"This place isn't special!" I say. "Don't you want it to be special?"

He chuckles. "It'll be special wherever we do it, Katniss," he says with a grin. "Trust me."

"I know, you moron. But it'll be more special in a place we're both comfortable," I say.

"You're not comfortable here?"

"Neither are you," I point out.

He sighs, defeated. "I guess it's kind of sweet that you want to do it somewhere special. I suppose that would be the romantic thing to do, isn't it?"

"I don't know, you're the romantic one," I point out.

"That I am," he says. "So you want to wait?"

"It's not that long," I point out.

"Three days of travel, both ways, and three days in the Capitol Kingdom," he says. "That's nine days."

"The day after we get back is your birthday, though," I say.

"Well, there's no better way to ring in sixteen than making love to you," he says.

"Well, good," I say. "Because that's the only present you're getting. I'd get you something else, but I don't have money."

"You don't have to get me anything," he says. "But Effie told me she's planning to take you shopping in the Capitol Kingdom for my birthday."

"Awesome," I grumble. "That's just what I want to spend an afternoon doing."

"She's not that bad," Peeta says.

"I was talking about shopping," I say. "But now that you mention it, it will be worse with Effie."

"She's not that bad," he repeats. "She's just a little . . . frivolous."

"Frivolously annoying," I point out. "Frivolously loud."

"Frivolously loveable," he decides. "She grows on you, I promise."

"Yeah, okay."

"She does," he insists. "Now. What should we do for the rest of the day?"

"Help each other out," I say. He grins before bringing his lips to mine.

Effie collects us for dinner at 6:30, just minutes after we got dressed. We eat a ridiculous amount of insanely good food and then we watch television for a little while. Effie says that we'll arrive in the Capitol Kingdom in just under two days and that Caesar Flickerman, who hosts Panem News, will interview us that night. I'm terrified. I love Peeta – or I think I love Peeta – but I'm still nervous. I'll be in front of millions of people. I'm not good in front of one person, let alone millions.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart," says Haymitch, noticing my tension. "Normally the people in the Capitol Kingdom aren't listening, anyway."

"They are so, Haymitch," Effie says. "Excuse my husband, he's drunk."

"I am not!" Haymitch roars. "I always sober up when we go to the Capitol Kingdom."

"Your sober is everyone else's drunk," she snaps. "You're a horrible example."

"You married me, sweet cheeks," Haymitch says sarcastically.

"Yes, I did," Effie says haughtily. "Because I'm the only woman on the planet who could deal with your drinking."

"I could've married plenty of women," he says, brushing her off.

"Haymitch Abernathy, you know for a one hundred percent fact that's not true!" Effie shouts. "You were knocking down my door the second I turned twelve!"

"Yeah, well, this is why we shouldn't get married at fifteen," he says. "You hate each other by the time you're forty."

"We don't hate each other, kids," Effie says. "It only seems like it."

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm still completely head over heels for this chick," he says, leaning back and kicking his feet up. "But we don't get along very well."

"All marriages have their problems," Effie points out, sitting next to him. "But I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters."

"Not true," Haymitch says. "I love her and she loves me _and _we deal with each other's shit. That's all that matters."

"Good point," Effie says. "I deal with his drinking."

"And I deal with your insane shopping habits," Haymitch snaps. "Don't act like you don't have flaws."

"Not as many as you," Effie says.

"Completely untrue," Haymitch says, waving a hand at her.

"You're so infuriating!" she huffs, storming off.

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "We really do have a good marriage," he says.

"It doesn't appear that way," Peeta says.

"No, it doesn't," Haymitch says. "The best marriages come off the worst. If a couple's all happy and googly-eyed at each other, chances are they're hiding something. Like your parents, Peeta. Absolutely hated each other and the Capitol Kingdom idiots think they're completely in love."

I think about that for a moment. Peeta and I don't agree on _everything_, no. We've had arguments and we've been married for a day. Maybe he and I _will _have a good marriage. Maybe I really will be truly happy.

"Go to bed," Haymitch says. "I'll see you two in the morning." When we return to our room, Peeta sits on our bed and looks confused.

"What's with the face?" I ask.

"That's the first time Haymitch has ever said something useful," he says. "I mean, those two argue all the time, but they really are happy. I've walked into their quarters when they didn't know it before. Once, they were cooking dinner together and he came up behind her and kissed her neck."

"Something you would do," I point out.

He smiles. "Yeah, something I would do. But what he said, about the best marriages coming off the worst, it's true. My brother Dave and his wife fight _all the time_, but he really loves her. Mikal and his wife despise each other and they come off a lot better."

"They only tolerate each other in front of cameras," I say. "The best marriages just act normally because they have nothing to hide."

"Exactly!" he says. "You and I have nothing to hide. Right?"

"Right," I say.

"Because we're going to have a good marriage," he says. "Right?"

"Of course, Peeta," I say.

"And you'll be happy?" he says. "I know I will, because I get to spend my life with you, but will you be happy?"

"Peeta, didn't you hear me earlier?" I say.

He smiles. "I just don't want to wake up tomorrow and have this all be a dream. I mean, I've had everything anyone could ever ask for, for my entire life. But it was never complete because you weren't in it. And now you're in it and I'm so happy and I just want you to be as happy as me."

"I am," I say.

"No, you're not," he says. "Too much has happened to you. You can't possibly be as happy as me. I've never really felt pain."

"Your mother beat you," I point out.

"Emotional pain," he says.

"Your mother verbally abused you."

"Loss," he decides. "I've never lost someone. You've lost two people to death and one to mental diseases. I can't even imagine what you and Prim have gone through."

"You're sending me a mixed message," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "You want me to be as happy as you but you say I can't be as happy as you."

He smiles. "I'll try my best to fill the holes in your heart that Gale and your father left," he says.

"You want to fill the hole in my heart for my father?" I tease. "That's odd."

He laughs. "Okay, I'll fill Gale's hole," Peeta says. "He was your best friend. I'll be your best friend."

"Let me get this straight," I say. "You're going to be my best friend, my boyfriend, and my husband?"

He nods. "And you're my best friend, my girlfriend, and my wife," he says.

"Let me just say," I say. "We have the _weirdest _relationship ever."

He laughs. "But at least we love each other."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Yeah."

The rest of the train ride is uneventful. Before I know it, I find myself backstage in the Capitol Kingdom, getting ready for Caesar to call our names and interview us. I squeeze Peeta's hand so hard my knuckles begin to turn white.

"Our newest Kingdom 12 Royal Couple, Katniss and Peeta Mellark!" Caesar says. We begin to walk out and I almost pass out. Millions of people, all over Panem, staring at me. I push the thought out of my mind as we sit down across from Caesar.

"Well, well, well," Caesar says. "Quite a ruckus you two are causing. It seems you might be everyone's favorite Royal couple of the past decade!"

"It seems so!" Peeta answers. "I mean, how can we not be, when one of us is as beautiful as Katniss?"

I blush and look down. "So it's true?" Caesar says. "Your father has been telling everyone that you were courting Katniss before she was reaped?"

That's a total lie, but Peeta deftly swoops in and answers the question with another lie. "Yeah," Peeta says. "I mean, I'd been crushing on her forever, but right after I turned fifteen I figured I'd go for it because there was no way she'd get reaped. And I'm so thankful she did."

"Why'd you kiss her cheek, then?" asks Caesar. "Had you never kissed before?"

Peeta looks down and smiles, like he's embarrassed. "No, we had," Peeta says. "Quite a few times. But Katniss isn't huge on public displays of affection."

"Is that true, Katniss?" Caesar asks.

"Yeah," I say softly. "I don't want to see anyone else making out onstage, so I don't imagine people want to see me doing, either."

"Now, how was the wedding night?" Caesar asks. "Since you were courting before, it must've been special."

I blush a deep red and look down. Peeta blushes, too. "Yeah, it was special," Peeta says.

"Don't be shy, we want details!" Caesar says.

"I don't really want to give you details, Caesar!" Peeta laughs.

"Oh, you kids," Caesar laughs. "I'll get it out of you someday. Have you discussed the idea of children yet, Katniss?"

"Yeah," I say. "And they're a ways off. Not until we're at least . . . what did we say, Peeta, nineteen?"

"My father said seventeen, but I think we decided eighteen," Peeta says. I try and recall the conversation we had the night before on the train. I was having trouble remembering, however – Peeta and I had just finished another game of Truth or Dare and things were getting steamy.

"Seventeen?" Caesar asks. "That seems like a good starting age. You must have two kids before you're thirty, you know."

"I don't think we'll have a problem with that," Peeta says, looking at me with a smile on his face. I turn and look at him, my cheeks still bright red. "At the rate we're going, we'll have two by the time we're twenty two."

"You two are just so adorable!" Caesar says. "I just can't even believe it. It's just . . . amazing, how fate wanted you two together so badly."

"I agree," Peeta says. "Katniss has always been the girl I wanted to marry. My life wouldn't be complete without her."

"The same goes for him," I say, turning my head back towards him. He grins and kisses my cheek. The crowd communally sighs.

"How many of you think they should have babies right now?" Caesar says. "I just can't even imagine a child between the two of you. It'll be adorable overload!" The crowd goes nuts. "Seriously, though. You haven't considered becoming parents now?"

"We're only fifteen, Caesar," Peeta says.

"So? That hasn't stopped people before," Caesar says. "My first son was born just after my seventeenth birthday."

"That would mean you waited at least three months after you turned sixteen," Peeta says.

"Are you wearing protection?" Caesar asks.

"Oh my God," I say, putting my head in my hands. The crowd laughs at my embarrassment.

"Yes," Peeta says, putting a hand on my back.

"Well, stop!" Caesar jokes. I don't think he realizes that the more he presses the issue, the sooner we'll be forced to have a child. If he continues, Peeta's father will demand one out of us in the next year. "If you think these two should have a baby _right now_, scream your heads off!" And then there's a deafening roar.

"Well, the people have spoken," Caesar says when it stops.

Peeta and I look at each other and I can tell we're thinking the same thing.

_Fuck._


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been with my friends literally since Saturday. We went to the lake for a couple days and we went to the zoo and we saw a couple movies. It was a lot of fun. Summer is the best. Haha**

** Anyway, this chapter's a filler. I think you know what the next chapter will be ;)**

** Enjoy and review!**

When we get backstage, Haymitch and Effie look dumbfounded. Peeta and I don't say anything. What the _hell _was Caesar thinking? Doesn't he realize that just by saying those things, we'll be _forced _into having a child? I don't want a child. Not now. Maybe someday in the future, but not now.

I never wanted children before because I wouldn't be able to provide for them and there was always the possibility of losing them. Why would I want something that I would love so very deeply and then lose? But now, with Peeta, things change. The only thing I'm afraid of is forcing my child into a marriage with another Royal or a random citizen from Kingdom 12. I think couples like Peeta and I – who have true feelings for each other – happen rarely. But Peeta is so loveable; any man or woman like him would easily charm someone into loving them. He did it to me, right? So if we have kids like Peeta, maybe that won't be a problem. But if they're anything like me, well . . . that would definitely be a problem.

We ride back to our quarters in silence. The quarters are much bigger than ours back in 12 – in fact, everything's bigger, from the beds to the doors to the chairs. It makes me miss our quarters from home. Effie and Haymitch head straight to their quarters when we get back. Me and Peeta stand in silence for a moment before he collapses on a couch in the living area. I take a moment and then sit next to him.

"Katniss," he says simply about a minute after I sit down.

"Peeta."

"We'll wait as long as we can," he says with a sense of finality. "Okay?"

"We don't have much time," I say softly.

"I know," he says. "But that's all we've got at this point."

"I'm not ready to be a mother," I tell him. "In fact, I don't know if I'll ever be ready to be a mother."

"I don't think anyone can be truly _ready _to be a parent," he says.

"You don't understand," I say. "This is easier for you than it is for me. I'll be the one _carrying _the baby for nine months. I don't think I can handle that."

"Katniss, I think you can do anything," he says bluntly.

I blush. "I cannot."

"Yes, you can," Peeta says. "Anything."

We sit in silence for a moment before he stands. "We should go to bed," he says. "Tomorrow's phase one of the party and my father will probably corner us and force us to conceive a child right then and there."

I know he's joking, but I glare at him. "It's not funny," I say.

His lips turn up slightly but he pulls them back down into a mock-serious face. "No, the fact that the Capitol Kingdom wants so badly to see two fifteen year olds have a baby isn't hilarious at all."

I shake my head, trying not to laugh. "You're exhausting me."

"Well, let's go to bed then," he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our quarters.

"Katniss! Peeta!" I hear knocking at the door the next morning. Peeta and I are facing each other and he has a hand on my waist. My _bare _waist. I remember that Peeta and I had played yet another game of Truth or Dare last night, and it had ended much later than we'd intended. We _almost _went all the way, too. It took everything I had to tell him to stop.

"One sec!" Peeta yells to whoever's at the door. We hastily get up and dress. "C'mon in."

Peeta's father walks in. _Oh, God_. I think. _We're about to have the talk._

"I assume you know why I'm here," he says.

"Dad, please," Peeta says. "We're not ready."

"Do you really think Panem cares if you're ready or not?" Mr. Mellark asks. "Look. I know you're young. I even went as far as talking to the king of the Capitol Kingdom, Snow. But he's siding with the Capitol."

"Snow wants us to have a kid?" Peeta asks incredulously.

"Yeah," Mr. Mellark says grimly. "He says that if you don't have a child before Peeta's seventeenth birthday, he'll intervene."

"Intervene?" I ask. "How would he intervene?"

"He'll send out a specialist," Peeta's father says quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

"So you're telling me that we have to have a baby when we're sixteen," Peeta says. "We have three months to conceive?"

"That's the tricky part," Peeta's father says. "I think that if you take four or five months to conceive, Snow won't have a problem. But you don't want a specialist to do it. It's extremely painful."

"How would you know?" Peeta asks.

Mr. Mellark looks down sadly. "Your mom and I used a specialist to conceive you, Peeta."

Peeta's mouth drops. "What?"

"You know we can't stand each other," Mr. Mellark says. "We didn't want to be anywhere near each other, let alone have sex with each other." He pauses. "I'm sorry. Just . . . start trying to conceive now. The sooner the better."

He leaves the room. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Peeta," I say.

"I should've known," he says bitterly. "I was the third; I should've known I was unwanted."

"Peeta, c'mon," I say, walking over to him. "Who cares how you came into this world? At least you're here."

He smiles sadly. "My parents didn't want me."

"Who gives a flying shit about your parents?" I say. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah?" he says. "Are you also glad that a year from now, people are going to expect us to have a child?"

"No, that I'm absolutely pissed about," I say.

"I guess that when we get back to 12 we just . . . don't use protection," Peeta says.

"I don't want a baby, Peeta," I say.

"Will it really be that bad?" Peeta says. "I mean, I know we're young, but a baby is a blessing. A miracle."

"Not at sixteen," I say. "Maybe in a few years, but not now."

"We really don't have that option, Katniss," he says. "But the sooner we have kids, the less time we have to run Kingdom 12. Think of it like that."

"Unless this baby goes off to marry some other Royal girl or boy," I say. "Then it's gone forever."

"No, it's not," Peeta says. "Is that what you're scared of? Losing it?"

"Why love something so much if we're just going to lose it before it's sixteen?" I say.

"We'll be good parents," he says. "Our kids will want to see us after they move away."

"How do you know that?" I say. "You can't promise that."

"No, I can't," Peeta shrugs. "I can't promise anything. I just know that if our kids are anything like you, they'll want to see us."

"Like me?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah," Peeta says. "Look at me. I hate my parents. I could honestly go the rest of my life without seeing them and I'd be perfectly happy. But you, you're so loyal to your family. You love them more than anything."

"Peeta, that doesn't change the fact that we're fifteen," I say.

"Almost sixteen," he corrects. "We've got less than a week until my birthday and only a month or so until yours."

"I've never wanted to be a mother," I admit.

"You'll be a great mom, Katniss," he assures me. "Prim adores you."

"But she's my sister," I say.

"Doesn't matter," he says. "She's still a little kid who loves you more than anything. And our kids will love you more than anything, too."

"I never wanted to be a mother because of the world we live in," I say honestly. "It sucks."

He looks down. "I know it does. But what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing," I shrug. "This really, really sucks."

"I know," he says. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault," I say. "It's Caesar Flickerman's."

Peeta smiles. "Normally he does what he can to _help _the couple."

"Well, he did a fabulous job," I say sarcastically. "Now, instead of having a kid at seventeen, we get to have one at sixteen."

"Aren't we lucky," he replies.

It takes hours for Cinna to prepare me for the party. I've decided I like Cinna – he's a nice guy and he really does try to make me look as natural as possible. Peeta and I are apparently going to be matching tonight, as well. I don't understand the whole twins' act. We're husband and wife, not siblings.

At the party, our entrance leads directly to a stage. To my horror, I see Caesar Flickerman himself standing at a podium, beckoning us over to him. Peeta and I pause for a moment before making our way over.

"Well, well, well!" he begins. "If it isn't our lovers from Kingdom 12! How was your night last night?" His eyebrows are raised in a suggestive way.

"Caesar, please," Peeta says. I blush.

"So shy, so shy," Caesar laughs. A crowd of Capitol Kingdom bimbos has gathered around the stage. There are so many people here – more than ten thousand, at least. "You two are just so adorable. I can't get over it."

"Thanks," Peeta says. I still blush.

"I'd like to know if you have any news for us," Caesar says. "You know . . . news."

"No, nothing's changed," Peeta laughs. "I don't think things will change for a couple months, at least."

"Oh, that's so disappointing," Caesars says sadly. "But, a couple months, that could mean you'll have babies before you're seventeen! How wonderful would that be?"

"That would be _truly _wonderful," Peeta says. Only I can detect the sarcasm in his voice. "Wouldn't it, Katniss?"

"Oh, definitely," I say. He smiles. He detects my sarcasm, as well.

"I hope to see a baby soon!" Caesar says. "And if it's a boy, I suggest you name it Caesar."

Peeta and I laugh. "Of course," Peeta says.

After a couple more stupid questions, we're released. Peeta and I eat and dance the night away. I'm introduced to a bunch of Capitol Kingdom folk that Peeta knows and then many new faces introduced themselves to us. To make the night bearable, we mocked them relentlessly. Not to their faces, of course, but just as they walked up to us or away from us, we'd say something incredibly rude about them so that we'd have pleasant smiles on our faces for the conversation. It was actually quite fun.

The next night goes similarly. Caesar isn't there to ask us questions, fortunately, but King Snow himself makes an appearance. He introduces himself to us and talks to us for a moment before bringing up the topic of children.

"You know, the Capitol Kingdom's very eager for the arrival of your first child," he says. "As am I. I understand why you're weary about it, you are just children. But it is my job, as King of the Capitol Kingdom, to keep my people happy. And nothing would make them happier than your child."

"We realize that, sir," Peeta says. "We're planning to wait just a month or so longer. Until Katniss and I are both sixteen." I don't know what he's talking about, but I go with it. Peeta's very good at lying.

"That seems . . . responsible," Snow says. "I assume you've talked with your father. He's relayed our conversation to you?"

"Yes," Peeta says. "And don't worry, sir. We won't need to bring in a specialist."

"I hope not," Snow says, eyeing me. "You may be King and Queen of 12, but I have the final say in everything. Do you understand?"

I nod and Peeta says, "Yes, sir. Completely."

Snow looks at us for a long time before nodding. "So you won't be causing me any trouble? I can easily replace the two of you."

"Of course not, sir," Peeta says. "We'll most likely have a child a year from now."

The King smiles. His lips are large and puffy and it's disgusting. "That's what I like to hear. Enjoy your evening."

For the rest of the night, we're in shock. The King himself felt the need to talk to us. "This is serious," Peeta says when we've returned to our quarters. "They really want this."

"It's disgusting," I say.

"I completely agree," he says. "But he seemed okay with letting us wait a month or so. That's a good sign."

"I don't think we should wait," I say. "I mean, the longer we wait, the more pissed he'll be. It's best just to keep Snow happy."

"You think so?" Peeta says.

"Yeah," I say. "It sucks, but that's how it is."

By this time, we're in our pajamas and climbing into bed. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?" he says as I cuddle close to him.

"You're okay, too," I tease, resting my head on his chest. We fall asleep not long after.


	11. Chapter 11

** Hello, and happy July!**

** I hope you enjoy this, we've been leading up to it for awhile :)**

** Review!**

The three days on the train are incredibly boring. We watch a lot of pointless television and eat entirely too much junk food. The closer we get to 12, however, the more nervous I get. It's not that I don't want to sleep with Peeta – I really, really want to. I'm scared to sleep with anyone, honestly. The things I heard about sex during those horrible sex education classes didn't make it too appealing. But I know how Peeta feels and I know how ready he is. And it's just Peeta, right? Just the fun-loving, adorable, sweet, kind, handsome boy I fell in love with. Right?

I know that the second I do it, I'll be fine. It's the time building up to it that scares me. What if he hurts me? What if this 'I love you' act has been fake? Over the past few weeks, I've gotten to know Peeta very well, but I don't know _everything _about him. I mean, look at how easily he lied to Caesar. Is he lying to me?

No. I brush that thought out of my head quickly. Peeta can't be lying. He wouldn't. He's too good. He would never lie to me about something like that, I hope. Part of me is excited for it, however. It'll be my first time – I'll only experience it like that once. But then again, sex could mean a baby. And we've decided on not wearing protection, so honestly, we could conceive. And that terrifies me.

When the train stops in Kingdom 12, my nervousness is at a peak. I know that I have Peeta's birthday celebration to attend (the entirety of Kingdom 12 will be present, except for those like my mother) and then we'll do his birthday presents, which I'd purchased in the Capitol Kingdom. But after that, I know what he's expecting. And I'm very, very nervous.

"Welcome home," Peeta says when we arrive back in our quarters.

"Great to be back," I say sarcastically.

"It's better than the Capitol Kingdom," Peeta says. "Anything's better than that, honestly."

"Where else have you been?" I ask. "Other than the Capitol."

"Everywhere," he says. "5 and 6 most frequently, because Dave and Mikal married their princesses."

"What's your favorite Kingdom?" I ask. "Other than 12."

"Twelve's not my favorite," Peeta says, sitting down on one of the couches. "Four's my favorite. The ocean is absolutely beautiful. I'd do anything to live by the ocean. You'll get to go someday. You'll go everywhere."

"I think the Capitol Kingdom's enough for me, honestly," I say.

"No, the other Kingdoms are cool," Peeta insists. "It's not like the Capitol Kingdom. The Kingdoms have certain sympathies for us because they know exactly what we go through."

"King Peeta, your birthday celebration awaits," Darius says from the doorway. "Oh, you're not even dressed. Hurry!"

Peeta sighs. "C'mon," he says. "We have to shower." We shower (together, of course) and Peeta helps me pick out a ball gown. He decides on the turquoise blue one that billows out at my waist. He says he has a matching tuxedo vest and that, as King and Queen, we're always to match. I've learned how to use all the fancy Royal hair thingamajigs and I've gotten much better at my makeup. It takes only about a half an hour for me to be ready on Queen standards. Peeta's ready in half that time.

"You look very Queen-ish," Peeta says when I exit the bathroom.

"Don't insult me," I tease. He extends his hand and I take it. We walk slowly down to the ballroom, taking the long way.

The party is much more enjoyable than all the Capitol Kingdom balls we attended. I know the people and they're much more . . . human, if you will. The biggest surprise comes when I see Prim come over to us with my mother at her side.

My mother hasn't left our home in at least five years. She's wearing a dress and she looks totally confused, if not slightly frightened.

"Mom!" I say.

She looks at me and a small smile forms on her lips. "Katniss, sweetie, it's so nice to see you."

"What're you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you," she says. "I felt bad about missing the wedding. Prim told me it was beautiful."

"It was very nice," I say. "Mom, this is Peeta. Peeta, this is my mother."

"Mrs. Everdeen, it is so nice to finally meet you," Peeta says, extending his hand. She stands for a long moment before taking it.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Peeta," she says. "This is a lovely home you have."

Peeta smiles. "It's a bit large for just Katniss and I," Peeta says.

"Don't forget about the maids and butlers and cooks," I say.

"Oh, right," Peeta says. "You know, I'm sure Katniss would be thrilled if the two of you moved in here. We have extra living quarters."

I look at him. Is he kidding? He looks completely serious. "Peeta, they don't have to–"

"Yes, we do!" Prim says. "Mom, can we? It would be so much fun!"

My mother stands there for a moment. "I don't see why not," she says. "The food here is fabulous. I'd enjoy eating that every day."

"Katniss, is that okay with you?" Peeta asks. His eyebrows are raised and his eyes are pleading. He wants them to move in because he wants points with Prim and my mother. I know he wants me to be happy, too, and this would make me happy.

"More than okay," I say.

"That's great!" Peeta says. "We can move you in tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"I suppose that could work," my mother says carefully.

"Great," Peeta says. "We'll send some workers over to your house tomorrow around nine."

"Thank you, Peeta, that is so, so, so cool!" Prim shouts.

We talk for a little while longer before we politely excuse ourselves. We have to make the rounds. "You didn't have to do that," I tell him when we're out of earshot.

"Look how happy it made Prim," Peeta says. "I definitely got brother-in-law points for that. And even your mom seemed okay with it."

"My mom hasn't spoken that much in five years," I say. "I don't want to get my hopes up, but maybe seeing me . . . successful is helping her out of her depression."

"You know, I could send for some Capitol Kingdom anti-depressants," Peeta says. "We could fix her."

"Cartwright said he couldn't do anything," I say.

"Cartwright's an asshole," Peeta corrects. "He could've special-ordered something from the Capitol. I guarantee it."

"Not like we could've afforded it," I mutter.

Peeta sighs. "I'm sorry. I forget that not everyone has the childhood I did."

"You don't know anything different," I say.

"I wish I did," he says softly.

"It's not all that great," I shrug. "Having every door open to you is better than having no doors open to you."

"I don't want our kids to grow up the way I did," he says. I tense at the mention of children. "I want them to have a childhood like yours. Well, a mix of mine and yours. I wasn't in poverty, but you actually had loving parents."

"Peeta, the difference between your childhood and our kids' childhood is that we're actually going to love them and raise them," I say. "Okay?"

He smiles. "I'm the luckiest man in the world, you know that?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I get to spend my life with someone as amazing as you," he says, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he insists later that night when I hand him his birthday presents.

"Effie told me I did," I say. "And you deserve this. You only turn sixteen once."

He opens the first present, which is our wedding photo, framed in one of the most expensive picture frames I've ever seen. "I figured you could put that in your office, now that you're a big-shot king," I say.

He smiles. "Thanks, Katniss, this will most definitely be on my desk. Although I don't know how I'll ever focus with your beautiful face right there." I blush a fiery red.

The second of four gifts is a watch. Effie says that each king that has ever lived has an extensive collection of watches. "To start your collection off," I say. "Effie says that you like the less flashy ones."

"That I do," he says. "Thanks, Katniss."

The third gift is a set of Capitol pots and pans. The pots and pans he's been using are over ten years old. "Oh, my God," he says as he pulls the wrapping paper off. "Oh, my God. This is amazing!"

"And Effie said that this was a bad idea," I say smugly.

"This was a perfect idea!" he says. "Thank you!"

The fourth gift wasn't purchased in the Capitol. I made it on the train the night before, just after Peeta fell asleep. It didn't take long – it was a single piece of paper with the word '_Me_'written on it. As in, having his way with me was his fourth gift. He looks at it for a single moment before his lips curl up into a smile.

"This is my favorite present of the four," he says, putting the piece of paper down and grabbing one of my hands. He senses my nervousness. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," I say. "I'm just scared."

"Me, too," he says, scooting towards me. "I've never done this before."

"Me either," I say.

"If any of this makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop," he says, his lips almost on mine.

"All of this makes me uncomfortable," I murmur. And just before his lips touch mine, I add, "But I don't want to stop."

The kiss is full of lust. I push my hands inside his jacket and push it off him. He finds the zipper on my dress as I unbutton his vest. The kiss is sloppy as we pull of each other's clothes, everything one by one. We're both so eager and nervous. It isn't until we're down to our undergarments that we slow down.

Peeta takes me in his arms and carries me swiftly over to the bed. He pushes all the blankets and pillows off, leaving us with just the mattress. He lays me down and gently lowers himself on top of me. He's hard – I can feel him. I don't shy away, however. "Oh, Katniss," he murmurs, kissing my eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, and neck before we arrives at my breasts. He teasingly touches me through the bra.

"Peeta," I say almost desperately. He smiles and touches through the bra for one for second before he unclips the bra. He takes one of the nipples in his mouth and gently runs his tongue over it. I moan loudly. He nibbles on it gently before moving to the other and repeating the process. When he's finished, he kisses down my body, arriving at the waistband of my underwear. He kisses over it and when he arrives between my legs, he grins. "You're really wet," he chuckles. "I can see through the fabric. I must be amazing."

"What're you going to do about it?" I ask, ignoring his last comment.

He smirks. "Whatever you want me to," he says seductively. He pulls the underwear down and pulls his boxers off as well. "Shall we just go for it?"

I nod my head. He nods and nervously takes one of my legs in each of his hands to spread my legs. He lines himself up with my entrance and leans down to kiss me. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you, too," I reply. He kisses me again and slowly slides himself in. I gasp in pain, breaking the kiss. Peeta stops immediately.

"Katniss, I–"

"Don't stop," I whisper. "Please." It hurts, so, so, much, but I know that if I wait it out, it'll feel good. I should. Right?

He looks at me, unsure, but continues in. When he's all the way in, I sit with my eyes squeezed shut, biting my bottom lip extremely hard. "Tell me when you're ready," he murmurs. I nod. I adjust to the feeling quickly. It still hurts, but the pleasure of him being inside of me overrides it.

"I'm ready," I say. He nods his head and begins to pump in and out slowly. It takes a moment to get used to that, as well. I know the first time is tough for women, but it isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. As we both get used to the sensation, he pumps in and out faster. Each time our hips crash together, I make a high-pitched noise that Peeta seems to enjoy. He makes low, guttural, primal noises. As we get closer and closer to the climax, Peeta moves faster and faster. When we finally hit it, I scream out in pleasure, as does Peeta. There's something so much better about feeling a climax when he's inside of me rather than outside.

He pulls out and collapses beside me. He pulls me toward him, wrapping both arms around me. I rest my head on his chest and lay one hand on his stomach.

"Peeta," I say, breaking the silence.

"Katniss," he replies, breathing heavily.

"I just . . . we just . . ." I begin. "We just lost our virginity."

He chuckles. "That we did," he says. "And I've never enjoyed anything more in my entire life."

"I second that."

"How much did I hurt you?" he asks remorsefully.

"Compared to how good you made me feel?" I say. "None."

He kisses the top of my head. "Katniss, I love you _so _much."

"I love you just as much," I reply sleepily. "If not more."

I can feel him smile as we drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

** Hello! I hope you all had a lovely holiday :)**

** If you haven't, please check out my new story, 'More Than This!' It'd mean a lot to me!**

** Review :)**

I wake when the body beneath me begins to stir. I turn my head so I'm looking at him. He smiles sleepily at me. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," I say.

"How are you?" I know what he means – any regrets?

"I'm . . . good," I decide. "You?"

"Perfect," he smiles. "Hungry?"

"Starved," I say.

"I'm making breakfast, then," he says. He slowly stands up and I follow him into the kitchen. It's only seven thirty in the morning. It doesn't take him long to make pancakes, which have become my personal favorite breakfast food. We eat from kitchen stools on the island. He thinks it's hilarious to spray whipped cream in my direction and then lick it off of me – I think it's annoying. But, as he's taking his morning shower, I get him back by dumping some ice water on him. This 'game' we're playing seems never-ending.

We're both ready for the day by eight forty five. The movers have already left to move my mother and Prim in. Their quarters will be far away from ours; Peeta's reserved our entire wing for just us and our children. There's six living quarters in the wing, including ours. I'm hoping we won't have five kids, but at least he's prepared.

"Would you like to help me move into my office?" he asks me when I exit the bathroom. "I don't have to start any official work until next week."

"Sure," I say. "Don't forget your picture."

"Never," he says. His office is in our wing – his father's old office was identical. Apparently, each wing was decked out with six quarters and an office. Don't even ask me how many wings there are – I have no idea.

"Nice," I say when we walk in. The wall behind the desk is filled with books. The desk is _huge_. "Very fancy."

"Eh," he says. "I'm not a big fan of fancy. I wish it was more . . . youthful."

"Let's make it youthful," I say. "First off, we move the curtains." The room suddenly opens up with sunlight. "See? Ten times better."

"I think that this office would be ten times better if you were in it all the time," he says.

"You'd never get any work down if I was here all the time," I point out.

"Screw being king," he says. "I'd rather be with you all day."

"Oh, shush," I say. When I look out Peeta's window, I see my mother, Prim, and the men carrying their things walking into the castle. "They're here."

Peeta comes and stands beside me. "Yep," he says. "C'mon, let's go greet them."

He leads me down to the entrance of the castle and we meet my mother and Prim. "Hey, guys," I say.

"Katniss, this is _unreal_!" Prim shouts. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem," I laugh. "I'm glad you're here."

Peeta leads us through a bunch of hallways and doors until we're at their quarters. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living area, like ours. "This is _so cool_!" Prim says.

"Thank you," my mother says softly, sitting down in one of the chairs. We stay for a few more minutes before we excuse ourselves. We invite them to dinner tonight and Prim accepts. Then, we go back to his office.

It takes us a few hours to get him settled in. When we're finished, he sits behind the desk and I sit in one of the plush chairs in front of it. I put my feet on his desk.

"Get your feet off my desk, woman," he teases.

"No way," I laugh.

"So," he says. "Do you feel . . . different?"

"About what?" I say.

"Last night," he says.

"No," I say quickly. "I don't regret anything, if that's what you mean."

He laughs. "That's not what I meant," he says. "But it's good to know."

"I don't really feel different," I say. "In any way. I mean, I'm a little sore, but I'm fine."

"Do you think that you might be . . . you know, pregnant?" he asks.

"I don't think you can tell after twenty-four hours," I say.

"Effie gave me, like, ten pregnancy tests the other day," Peeta says. "They're all directly from the Capitol. They can tell after two days."

"Wow," I say. "That's really impressive. Normally, in the Seam, you just wait until you're stomach's bulging to assume you're pregnant."

He laughs. "I say we do it every night until we conceive."

"I think I'd be okay with that," I say. He smiles. "Do you think you're pregnant? Can you, like, feel anything?"

I laugh. "No, I can't feel anything."

The next evening, after Peeta and I had sex for the third time ever, I take a pregnancy test. Apparently, before the Panem, pregnancy tests worked accurately after a week, at least. Now, they've specialists who've created pregnancy tests that deliver accurate results after only forty-eight hours. It's quite convenient, if you ask me. All you do is pee on the stick and wait five minutes. There's a small screen that will say 'positive' if you're pregnant and 'negative' if you're not. The five minutes are agonizing for Peeta and I, but in the end, it's negative.

We do this for a few more days. We make love and afterwards, I take a pregnancy test. Days two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight are negative. I'm starting to believe that Peeta and I can't conceive – maybe I can't have children. Maybe Peeta can't have children. Oh, God, how horrible would that be? I've barely stomached the thought of children, and I can only think about it without freaking out if it's me and Peeta's child, created without a specialist. What if we need a sperm donor? I don't want another man's baby. I want Peeta's baby.

Days nine and ten are also negative. Peeta receives more tests from Effie. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen are all negative. Day sixteen is my birthday. Now, Peeta and I are both sixteen. And sixteen is also negative. Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty – all negative. Peeta gets ten more tests. We're both melancholy. We never thought conceiving would be the hard part. Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four. Negative. We've slept with each other twenty-five times and we still haven't conceived.

"Maybe we should just stop," Peeta says one night when I exit the bathroom. The five minutes begin.

"We can't," I snap.

"It's not working, Katniss," he says.

"Thanks, I didn't notice," I say. He looks at me, obviously hurt. "I'm sorry," I say. "We're going to have to take a week off soon."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"Well, Peeta, when you're a girl, there's a certain part of the month where–" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Okay, I don't need the logistics," he laughs. "When do you normally start?"

"Between the twentieth and twenty fifth of every month, usually," I say. Today, nine days after my birthday, is May 17th.

"Well, isn't there that time right before where you're more prone to get pregnant?" he says. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Or maybe it's just impossible," I say.

"It's not impossible," he says. "Never say never, okay? We're going to get pregnant and it's going to be great, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter.

When the five minutes are up, Peeta and I run into the bathroom. Yeah, you guessed it. Big fat Negative. Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight, all negative, as well. By now, I'm due for my period any day. Twenty nine and thirty, all negative. Now it's the 23rd. Peeta gets more tests from Effie. This time, she gives him an entire box full. There's at least a hundred of them. Thirty-one, thirty-two are negative. But I didn't get my period. I didn't get my period. Doesn't that mean . . .?

I shouldn't get my hopes up. I'm only a day late. Maybe my cycle's changing. Thirty-three, thirty-four, and thirty-five are all mega-failures. But still no period. It's now the 28th of the month. Three days late. But the tests say negative. Maybe the test is missing something. Thirty six and thirty seven come out negative. It's the 30th. Five days late. Either something's wrong with me or something's wrong with the tests.

"Peeta, I'm seven days late," I say on day thirty nine. "A whole week. I should be done by now." I've just finished the test. Now we're waiting.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" he asks. "Maybe the tests missed something!"

"Maybe, but I don't think that happens."

"If this one comes negative, I'm taking you to see Cartwright tomorrow," Peeta says. "You've got to be pregnant."

And what does the test on day thirty nine say? Negative.

The next morning, Peeta drags me to Dr. Cartwright's office. After we exchange some annoying small-talk, Peeta tells him about trying to conceive and I shyly explain how I'm now eight days late. Cartwright laughs. "Those Capitol tests are awful," he says. "They say two days, but they mean two months. Come, I'll run a test."

The test looks exactly like the ones we've been using, but after I take it and wait five minutes, the result is completely different. _Positive_.

Positive. I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Pregnant. This doesn't compute in my brain. I, Katniss Mellark, am pregnant. With Peeta Mellark, my husband. Pregnant. Child. Baby. I'm only sixteen. I'm queen of Kingdom 12. I'm pregnant. And a queen. And married. And pregnant. And oh my God, what is happening?

"Thanks, Dr. Cartwright," Peeta says.

"It's been my pleasure, Peeta," Cartwright says. I notice how he doesn't call him King Mellark, but just barely. My mind is swimming. Peeta and I are driven back to the castle in silence. We know better than to talk about this before we get back to our quarters. When we do, we just stand there.

"So," he says. "You're pregnant."

I slowly walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He tentatively wraps his arms around my waist and we hug for a long, long time. We know how the other feels about being pregnant at such a young age, so we just hold each other. Peeta's arms are my safe place. Nothing seems as bad when his arms are around me.

"I'm pregnant," I say after a long time.

"We have nine months until we become parents," he says.

"We already are parents," I say. "This thing is alive already."

He looks at my stomach. "I guess you're right."

"We're pregnant," he says one last time, grabbing my hand. "We should tell your family."

"We should tell yours," I say.

"We need to tell Snow."


	13. Chapter 13

** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. If you read my other story, 'More Than This,' you'll know why it's been so long :)**

** Anyway, enjoy. There are a few cute Peeta/Katniss moments that I really enjoyed writing :)**

** Review!**

We wait a few weeks before we tell anyone about the pregnancy. By this time, I estimate that I'm about six weeks along. When we go to see Cartwright, he tells me that I'm seven weeks along. Almost two months. Which means Peeta and I conceived sometime in the first month of trying. Damn tests.

Peeta's work doesn't keep him very busy. As king of the poorest Kingdom in all of Panem, as long as we make our coal quotas, the Capitol Kingdom leaves us alone. Lately, he's been focusing on a campaign to improve the school lunches. I have to agree with him on that – the school food was horrible. But most days, he leaves for his office around nine and returns at lunchtime. Some days, he goes back in the afternoon, but most of the time he remains in our quarters with me. During those few hours when he does work, I visit with my mother and Prim. My mother's condition, which Cartwright still insists is a 'permanent depression,' has increased incredibly. She still lays in bed most days, but she talks to us and occasionally she cooks for Prim.

One evening while Peeta's making dinner, Darius knocks on our door. "King, Queen, I'm so sorry to interrupt your evening, but we have a situation," he says.

"What's the matter?" Peeta asks, turning the stove down to 'simmer' and wiping his hands on a towel.

"There's a sixteen year old male who has yet to marry," Darius says. Immediately, I realize what Peeta must do. Peeta realizes it, too. I can tell by the panic in his eyes.

"How many days have passed since his birthday?" asks Peeta, his voice high-pitched and nervous.

"One week, sir," Darius says. "Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes, I would love to speak with him," Peeta says. "Can you bring him here?"

Darius looks uncertain. "King Mellark, he's a prisoner, I don't think you should have him in your quarters–"

"Darius," Peeta says sternly. Darius nods curtly.

"I'll have him here in fifteen minutes," Darius says. He bows and closes the door.

"Peeta–" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he says. He goes back to the food. "Maybe I can get him a job here. As far as I'm aware, Darius isn't married."

"Darius is a prick," I mutter.

Peeta chuckles. "Look, I'm not going to kill this guy. He's our age, we probably know him."

"That makes it ten times worse," I point out.

"I told you I'm not like them," Peeta says. "I'm not like my father. I'm not going to kill anyone. Especially a sixteen year old guy just because he's not married."

"What if your father finds out?" I ask. "He's going to kill you. And then me. Which also means the baby."

"If I have no other choice, I suppose I could fake an execution and send the guy . . . somewhere," Peeta says. "But I won't kill him."

"You should try to give him a job," I say.

"The year my father executed Gale, there was another guy," Peeta says. "And my dad gave him a job in the kitchen."

"Why'd he execute Gale, then?" I ask, suddenly enraged. "That's so _fucking _unfair!"

"My father hates Seam kids," Peeta says. "Gale was a Seam kid, this other guy was from the Town. And anyway, my father thinks Gale said despicable things about the Kingdoms."

I sigh and walk into the kitchen. "He did say despicable things about the Kingdoms," I say. "I said my fair share, too."

"Yeah?" he asks. I stand beside him while he stirs the food. "Did you ever say anything about me?"

"_I _didn't, but Gale hated you," I recall. He looks at me, feigning hurt.

"Why?"

"Because there was a chance I'd have to marry you," I say. "And look where I ended up. Married to you."

"Ironic how things work out, huh?" Peeta says. "You know, Prim told me the other day that you would bad-mouth my father, my mother, and my brothers, but you never said a word about me."

"I'm sure I said _something_ about you at some point," I say.

"And you were always nicer to me than you were to most kids," he says, looking at me out of the corner of his eye as he dumps the food into a different pan.

"Because you were the king's son!" I say. "You could've had me killed."

"Just admit it, Katniss," Peeta says, a grin on his face.

"Admit what?" I ask.

"You had a crush on me!" he says loudly, amused. "You always have!"

"What?" I shout. "Are you insane?"

"Probably, but it's true!" Peeta says. He's laughing. "Prim thinks so, too!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night," I tease.

"Oh, c'mon," he says. "For being . . . you, you were always so nice to me! You were always horrible to the other kids, but never to me."

"I repeat, you could've had me killed," I say.

"Admit it," he says. "You liked me. You always did. Even when you said you didn't when we first met, you always did."

"I did not, you moron," I mumble. With that, the doors open and Darius walks in with a boy I recognize as Erik Torchson, one of the Town boys.

"We'll finish this conversation later," he says. "Darius, can you give us some privacy?"

Darius nods and leaves the room. Peeta closes the door behind him. "Torchson!" he shouts. "What the hell, dude?"

"Peeta, you've got to help me," he says.

"I thought you were dating someone!" Peeta shouts. "How could you be such an idiot?"

Peeta and Erik must have had some sort of friendship if Peeta's getting so angry.

"I did, we were going to get married," Erik says. "But she ditched me for Grey Orlon, like, the day before my birthday."

"Wasn't Grey dating someone?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, Delly Cartwright," Erik says. "But they broke up a month ago."

"Who's she marrying now?"

"Leo Richards," Erik answers.

"But he was dating – oh, never mind," he says. "Look, dude, I don't know what to do!"

"Are you really going to kill me, Peet?" Erik says. "You wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't," Peeta says. "Katniss, do you know of any single girls that are our age?"

I laugh. "Look who you're talking to, Peeta."

"What about you?" he says to Erik.

"Nope," he says, popping the 'p'.

"I'm going to have to give you a job, then," Peeta says tiredly. "And next year, I want you to try and find someone. I don't want you stuck in this castle for the rest of your life like me."

"Stuck?" he says. "Dude, this place is awesome!"

Peeta shakes his head, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. That's Peeta's way of calming himself down when he's extremely frustrated. "Look, Erik," he says. "I'm going to have to send you back down to the dungeons, just for tonight. I'll think of a job for you tomorrow and we'll get you a permanent room. Consider yourself lucky, okay?"

"Thanks, man," Erik says. "I owe my life to you."

"Yeah, you do," Peeta says. With that, he sends Erik back out to Darius. He returns his fingers to his nose and I walk over to him and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask.

"He's an idiot," Peeta sighs. "He's a fucking idiot."

"Peeta, c'mon," I say. "His girlfriend ditched him. It's not his fault."

"But wanting to be stuck here forever?" he says. "He doesn't realize how free he is. You know?"

"Yeah," I say softly. "But I'm here. And I'll always be here. I'm not going to run off on you like Erik's girlfriend did."

"You better not," he chuckles. "That would completely destroy me."

"You're lucky I love you," I say. "Or I would've been gone a long time ago, whatever the consequences."

"You would've left?" he asks.

"If you were anything like your family, that would've made this place unbearable," I say. "But you make this place worth all the shit we have to go through."

"So you're saying that if I had been like my dad, you would've run away?" he asks.

I nod. "I know I said I'd stay for Prim and my mother, so they wouldn't get hurt. But I lied." He turns his head to look me in the eyes. "I stayed for you, Peeta."

He kisses me, pulling me onto his lap. We kiss for a long time before he pulls away. "So you did like me before you were reaped," he says softly. "You always have."

"I was attracted to you," I say softly, finally admitting it to myself. All those mixed feelings I'd had towards Peeta beforehand, thinking he was different, or thinking he was actually good, they were because I was attracted to him. He intrigued me. I couldn't deny that he was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. But it was also his personality. The way he'd smile at me whenever he saw me. The way he'd smile at Prim whenever he saw us walking together. The way he'd defended me after Gale had been executed. The way his hand in mine, way before I even loved him, could make me feel at ease.

"I knew it," he murmurs. "I've been attracted to you forever. Hell, I've loved you forever. And now you're having my baby."

"Funny how things turn out," I say. He smiles.

"You ready to eat?" he asks.

"Absolutely," I reply. And so Peeta takes my hand and leads me to the table. And as he puts some food on my plate, I realize that I'm happy. I'm happier than I've been in my entire life.

And it's all because of Peeta.


	14. Chapter 14

** Hey guys!**

** I'm sorry it's been a few days, but my laptop's falling apart. And I mean that literally – the screen won't hold itself up anymore so as we speak it's leaning up against a pile of pillows. It's cracked in, like, a gazillion different places. I'm not sure how much it will be to get it fixed, but it'll be soooo worth it, haha.**

** Anyway, enjoy :)**

Peeta finds Erik a job as a nighttime security guard. It's all kept on the down-low – nobody knows that he isn't married except Darius and Erik's family. Darius doesn't question Peeta's actions. In fact, I think Darius is happy with Peeta's decision. Nobody likes to see a sixteen year old boy killed because he didn't marry.

I'm nearly three months along now. We decided that it was time to inform our families and the Capitol Kingdom about our pregnancy. I don't really want to – Prim is going to be so disappointed in me. I am only sixteen. I won't even be seventeen by the time the baby shows up. We'll tell my mother and Prim first, then Peeta's family, and finally the Capitol Kingdom.

We invite my mother and Prim over for dinner so we can tell them. I'm not excited about it. In fact, I'm terrified. But I know I have to do it. And they knew that Peeta and I would be getting pregnant, and soon. Right? I mean, they knew the situation we were in. They knew we had no other option. Right?

They arrive while Peeta's still cooking. Prim greets us enthusiastically and my mother's eyes look cloudy. This is the first time they'll have dinner in our quarters – normally, we go to theirs. But Peeta always cooks and Peeta's cooking puts everyone in a good mood. I'd imagine that our news will upset everyone, though. I'm not showing too much; in fact, it looks like I've just put on a few pounds. Which, technically, I have.

"How was school, Prim?" Peeta asks. Everyone under sixteen had gone back to school last week. She rolls her eyes.

"It was school," she shrugged. "I can't wait until I'm sixteen and out of that place." Unfortunately for her, she still has three years and two months until she's sixteen.

"Don't say that," I tell her. "Married life isn't _that _great."

"Excuse me?" Peeta teases. "What are you trying to say?"

"Uh-oh," Prim says. "Trouble in paradise."

"We're just teasing, Prim," I say.

"Yeah," Peeta says. "Any special guy in your life right now?"

Prim blushes. "No," she says. "I'm only twelve."

"Almost thirteen," I correct. "And you've had a thing going on with Rory Hawthorne your entire life."

"Have not!" Prim argues. "He's just a friend, I told you that."

"Yeah, just because you tell me something doesn't mean I'll believe you," I say. "I know you better than anyone. You like him."

"Just like you always liked Peeta, huh?" Prim teases.

"No, I just thought he was cute," I correct. "But so did every girl in the Kingdom."

"She loved me, Prim," Peeta teases. "She absolutely loved me. She told me so herself."

"You know, it's moments like these when I want to throw both of you out a window," I huff. "I didn't say that. For God's sakes."

"We're just teasing, Katniss," he laughs. "You take everything so seriously."

"She's always been serious," my mother says, pitching in to the conversation for the first time. "Even when she was little."

We all don't really know how to reply. "That doesn't surprise me at all," Peeta eventually says. "She doesn't take jokes well."

"She never has," Mom replies. "Even when my husband used to tease her, she'd get very upset." That is the first time she'd talked about Dad since he'd passed away. I'm so taken aback by her comment that I drop my fork.

"Huh," Peeta says.

"There must be a reason you invited us here," she says. "You always come to our quarters."

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too," Prim says.

Oh, shit. It's game time.

"Well, Katniss and I have some news," Peeta says nervously. "Katniss and I . . . are . . . um . . ."

"I'm pregnant," I say quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

My mother and Prim sit in silence for a moment. "You're pregnant?" Prim says after at least a minute of excruciating silence.

I nod. "We had no other choice, you guys know that," I say softly.

"But Katniss–" Prim starts, but my mother interrupts her.

"A baby is a blessing," she says. "I'm not that hungry. Prim, walk me back to our quarters."

Prim looks to me and Peeta angrily before following my mother out the door. "We'll talk later," she snaps when she pulls it closed.

Peeta looks at me for a long moment. "That didn't go half as bad as I thought it would," he says finally. "I thought Prim was going to castrate me."

I laugh. "She looked pretty angry," I say. "She'll definitely be back to yell at us."

"But your mother," Peeta says. "She actually mentioned your dad. And she said the baby was a blessing."

"She hasn't talked about my dad since he died," I say. "I can't even . . . she's improved so much since I married you."

"I tend to have that effect on people," he teases, standing up and beginning to clear the table.

And before I know it, we're on _another _train to the Capitol Kingdom for _another _interview with Caesar Flickerman. This one's about the baby, not our marriage. Peeta's outraged – he says he can't remember any other Royal couples having to go to the Capitol Kingdom for a pregnancy interview. I don't think it's a huge deal; not that I want to return to the Capitol Kingdom. But we're making Snow happy, which keeps me safe, which keeps Peeta safe, which keeps the baby safe. And keeping my family safe has always been top priority for me.

Haymitch and Effie are with us again and they argue almost nonstop. The first argument is about how much food Haymitch consumes, the second is about Effie's hair, and the third is about whom fell in love with whom first. Haymitch insists he fell in love first and Effie insists that they both fell in love at the same time. Watching them argue is much more fun than watching TV, in my opinion.

When they finish the third argument, it's a draw. We'll arrive in the Capitol in about eighteen hours. They decide that the four of us need to bond, so we're going to watch some television together.

"Haymitch, let's watch this," Effie says. The 'this' she's referring to is the Shopping Network.

"Absolutely not," Haymitch scoffs. He turns on the news.

"Oh, please, nobody cares about the news," Effie snaps, reaching for the remote. He pulls it away and she falls over on his lap, her wig almost falling right of her head.

"This is why you shouldn't wear wigs," he says, shaking his head. "Now you look like a clown."

"I don't know why I married you," she says, pushing herself off his lap and smacking his arm. "You're so mean to me."

"_I'm _mean to you?" he says. "_I'm _mean to you? I'm _married _to you! That's the nicest thing anyone could ever do for someone like yourself."

"Katniss, this is a perfect example of how _not _to let a man talk to you," Effie huffs. "At least Peeta's a sweetheart."

"I am a sweetheart, sweetheart," Haymitch says mockingly, focusing more on the TV than the actual argument.

"Oh please, you don't even have a heart," Effie says.

"I do so!" Haymitch shouts. "You don't have a heart!"

"Yes, I do!" she shouts.

"This is ridiculous!" Peeta says. "You two are married, can't you just get along?"

"I bet you and Katniss argue," Effie says. "All married couples do."

"Not as much as you," I mutter.

"You guys love each other but you come to blows about _everything_," Peeta says. "Can't you just agree to disagree?"

"I can, but she surely can't," Haymitch says.

"No, I can but you can't!" Effie says. "Do you even listen to yourself, Haymitch?"

"Oh, my God," Peeta mumbles, grabbing my hand and pulling me to our sleeping car. "They're very irritating."

"They're like a comedy act," I point out.

"A very annoying comedy act," he says.

"King and Queen Mellark, back with us again!" Caesar Flickerman begins as Peeta and I sit down in a couch across from him. "It hasn't been long, has it?"

"About four months, five months," Peeta says. "How've you been?"

"I've been splendid!" Caesar says. "How have you been?"

"We've been great," Peeta says.

"Now, I have to ask," Caesar says. "How far along, Katniss?"

"Three and a half months," I say. The crowd shrieks. Caesar smiles widely.

"You guys didn't really have to try at all, did you?" he laughs.

"It took about a month," Peeta says.

"I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Caesar says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I blush immediately and bring my hands to my face to hide my embarrassment. Peeta just laughs.

"I'm sure your families are elated to hear this fine news," Caesar says. "How did they take it?"

"My father and mother were delighted," Peeta says, his voice slightly constricted. His father had been delighted; his mother had hit Peeta so hard across the face that he almost fell over. "My brothers were very happy to hear, also."

"Your brothers are the kings to 5 and 6, right?" he asks.

"Yes, Daved runs Kingdom 6 and Mikal runs Kingdom 5," Peeta says.

"Katniss, I know you have a little sister," Caesar says. "How did she take the news of your pregnancy?"

"She was very happy," I lie. In fact, Prim had come over the day after we'd told her and screamed at us for at least ten minutes. We'd tried to speak with her since, but she wouldn't hear us out. "She can't wait to be an aunt. In fact, if it's a girl, she wants us to name it Prim."

Caesar laughs. "If it's a boy, you'll be naming it Caesar, right?"

"Of course, what else would we name it?" Peeta replies and the crowd goes berserk with laughter.

"Have you thought about names at all?" Caesar asks.

"Not much," I reply. "We haven't really discussed any yet." And this was true – Peeta and I hadn't spoken of any names at all.

"Well, what are your thoughts?" Caesar asks. "I'm sure all our friends here will keep them secret." The crowd laughs.

"I like the name Lily, for a girl," Peeta says. "But I also like the name Lea for a girl."

"I like both of those," I say. "I like the name Nathaniel. For a boy."

"Nathaniel's a very kingly name, too," Peeta says. "King Nathaniel Mellark. Very dignified."

"I agree," Caesar says. "I'm still disappointed it won't be Caesar, though."

"That'll be our second kid, I promise," Peeta teases.

"I think you're lying to me," Caesar says. "But that's okay, I have a son named Caesar already."

"Do you?" Peeta asks.

"I do, he's fourteen," Caesar says. "Just a couple years younger than you two. God, I just can't get over how adorable you two really are! Your baby is going to be perfect!"

"Nobody's perfect," Peeta points out.

"It will be perfect," Caesar says. "No question about it."

"Yeah, Peeta, no question about it," I tease. Peeta smiles at me and leans forward to kiss my forehead. Peeta's father had told us to be very affectionate with each other, and so far, we'd failed at doing so. The crowd sighs communally. I scoot a bit closer to him on the couch. His arm was already around my shoulders, but he grabs my hand with his free one.

"Katniss, what was it like to date the Prince of 12, knowing that you probably wouldn't get to marry him?" Caesar asks. "I've been kicking myself for not asking you that question last time."

_Think on the fly, Katniss_, I tell myself.

"Well, I didn't expect our relationship to go anywhere when he first asked me out," I stutter. "And when it did, I just . . . I loved him and didn't focus on the fact that the Reaping was coming."

"What would it have been like to marry another girl, Peeta?" Caesar asks.

"I can't even imagine how horrible my life would be," he says. "You know, being a Prince, I knew that the girl I'd marry probably wouldn't love me for me, but for what my last name was. But Katniss really does love me for who I am."

"And who is he, Katniss?" Caesar asks.

"He's the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person I've ever known," I say softly. _God, that was cheesy_, I think to myself as the crowd sighs. Peeta smiles and I can't tell if it's because he's happy about what I said or trying not to laugh because of the insane amount of cheese in that last sentence. But Peeta's always been cheesy. And I guess he's rubbing off a bit on me.

"That's all the time we have, unfortunately," Caesar says. "But I'm so excited to have you back on the show after you have the baby!"

We'll be back on the show?

Lovely.


End file.
